


Start Over·尾声 & 番外

by RoEstel



Series: Start Over [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Rebirth, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果最后一战中哈利在那个国王十字车站没有选择醒来，而是搭上一列火车向前方走去，会发生什么？哈利重生+四巨头回归+综英美全文180章正文+10章番外，因为太长所以分卷搬运/打tag，此为尾声和番外，交代结婚事宜和后来的岁月。番外一：这真的不是结束   【四巨头转世】番外二：我们可以重新开始   【GGAD番外】番外三：眠龙勿扰   【How To Train Your Dragon番外】番外四：你他妈还敢回来？   【千年前四巨头番外】番外五：偷一只铂金小龙回家   【四巨头POV】番外六：身为教父和哥哥   【小天狼星POV】番外七：这是我想要的生活   【莫露POV】番外八：十九年后的圣诞节   【四巨头转世番外2】番外九：九十年后                 【主角组暮年】
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Voldemort, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Start Over [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951678
Kudos: 5





	1. 希望之光

“哈利！哈利！我收到了！收到了！”  
  
哈利这天一进大礼堂，就看到罗恩坐在格兰芬多桌边挥舞着一封信。露出一个大大的微笑，哈利走过去给了罗恩一个拥抱：“恭喜你，伙计！”  
  
“梅林啊，他们真的给我寄来邀请了！我还怕，怕……”罗恩坐回桌边，很明显地语无伦次。哈利在他身边坐下，他对面，西莫撇撇嘴：“这家伙已经这样一个早餐了！”  
  
罗恩攥着的那张信纸上，有着一个魔法部的标志“M”——傲罗邀请信。  
  
魔法部傲罗司每年的这个时候都会给他们觉得足够优秀的霍格沃茨应届毕业生发出邀请。而今年，他们的考虑范围囊括了两个月前的霍格沃茨之战。  
  
更何况，两个月前的战争中，傲罗的伤亡不在少数。  
  
哈利比较在意的，有他的老同学、还算熟悉的塞德里克·迪戈里，还有上一世很熟悉的尼法朵拉·唐克斯，在魔法部战场上身亡。迪戈里先生在独子的葬礼上——哈利也有幸参加了——忍者泪水说，他为他的儿子而骄傲，因为他的儿子死得英勇。  
  
韦斯莱家从大儿子查理到小女儿金妮，全部都参加了霍格沃茨之战——金妮当然不会听父母和哥哥们的话——在战场上，哈利几乎是一直为这些红头发的挚友们提心吊胆。所幸最后仅是乔治丢了一只耳朵（“洞听，弗雷德，洞听。”），查理断了左腿，比尔很可惜地一如上一世一样一定程度上毁容了。但是这个红发的家庭依旧圆满，没有任何一个人的勺子指向“死亡”。  
  
查理并不太介意他断了的左腿，他装了义肢之后甚至还想回罗马尼亚，可惜被韦斯莱夫人坚决阻止了。最后这个热爱龙的男人竟然在Magical电影制造厂找到了一个管理电影中使用的魔法生物的职位，也算是皆大欢喜。  
  
比尔原先准备去当一个电影明星——他很有基础，脸上受伤之后，他一度消沉，直到德拉科知道之后，跟Magical里的某个不算太出名也不算默默无闻的制作人谈了谈，然后那个制作人签了比尔。用德拉科的话来说就是，比尔到底能不能当演员，跟长相没有太大关系，看他这次能做得怎么样吧。如今比尔正在紧锣密鼓地参与那部由他领衔的关于此次战后心灵重建的电影。  
  
珀西依旧是部长秘书，伊威尔觉得这个年轻人还是很有上进心的，谁说关于进口坩埚的厚度报告毫无用处？不过伊威尔不介意在平时教会这个年轻人如何磨去自大的尖刺。  
  
弗雷德和乔治？他们当然还在开开心心的经营自己的韦斯莱魔法把戏坊，生意一天比一天好。他们最近还推出了教皇棒棒糖（“把他们咬碎！”）。而更令人兴奋的是，弗雷德今年年底就要与拍拖了挺久的安吉丽娜·约翰逊结婚了。  
  
罗恩在今天也收到了自己梦寐以求的来自魔法部傲罗司的邀请。他将会在毕业后去魔法部报道，参加傲罗培训，如果一切顺利的话，两到三年之后，他将成为见习傲罗。这已经比以前的程序快了很多，因为伊威尔明白如今霍格沃茨出来的学生，实力已经远在几届前的霍格沃茨学生之上。  
  
至于金妮嘛，她还有七年级和N.E.W.Ts等着她呢。  
  
伊丽莎白毕业后还会在霍格沃茨呆一年，在很着四巨头学习麻瓜界的高中知识的同时作作四巨头的助教。明年十月份她会去参加美国的SAT和SAT2测试。  
  
查理正坐在伊丽莎白身边和她一起吃早餐，今天的毕业晚宴之后，她明天一早就要与她最好的朋友伊丽莎白分别，乘上霍格沃茨特快离开她的魔法学校。查理要去美国，虽然那对Winchester兄弟可能还在休假，但是查理不愿放下自己作为hunter的责任。  
  
纳威在大礼堂门口跟卢娜说着什么。纳威成功地得到了草药学助教的机会，而卢娜则打算回家帮她父亲一起办《唱唱反调》。对了，纳威一直没敢表白，罗恩他们劝了他好多次，这个从当年胖胖的圆脸男孩长成个子高挑的英俊青年的霍格沃茨优秀毕业生还是一如所有人认识他时一样的害羞和贫于表达，不敢去表明自己的心意。  
  
哈利微笑起来，收回目光，开始认真地对付盘子里的煎蛋和烤肠。罗恩比他先来，所以基本上吃完了，正在絮絮叨叨地说着自己要去当傲罗了一类的事情。  
  
早餐时间四巨头并没有在大礼堂露面。  
  
说实话，就连哈利也不知道四巨头最近在干什么，而今天他们四位又会为毕业生们准备什么特别的毕业礼物。  
  
是的，神秘到连对自己的四个学徒都不透露。  
  
所以哈利还是挺期待的。  
  
吃完早餐，哈利和同宿舍的好朋友，也就是罗恩、纳威、西莫、迪安（戈德里克搬出去之后他就进来了）一起在城堡里游荡。  
  
“我很想捅捅这块活板门。”走过西塔楼特里劳妮的教室下面的时候，罗恩指着头顶上紧闭的活板门，说。  
  
“我发誓我有一次看到胖夫人跑到了这幅画里面。”西莫指着墙上一幅画着好几头水牛的画，信誓旦旦地说。  
  
“我不想承认，但是每次从这里走过我还是浑身不舒服。”走过地窖门外，纳威扁着嘴说。  
  
“很久之前，有一次我与弗雷德和乔治一起被费尔奇追，我们就是躲在这个扫帚间里的。有一只特别大的蜘蛛！”大家本来都已经路过那个小门了，迪安突然停下来回头指着它说。  
  
“我以前听过一个说法：黑湖里面的巨乌贼是格兰芬多阁下的化身——当然了很明显是传说，不然难道我们现在的校长是巨乌贼？”他们来到黑湖边时，哈利指着水面上懒洋洋的巨乌贼说，引得大家一阵大笑。  
  
现在已经是七月底了，阳光显得略微有那么一些毒辣，不少毕业生正在禁林边缘的林荫下散步。哈利他们走近海格的小屋，看到混血巨人正在喂他的大猎犬一些奇怪的东西。  
  
“嗨，是你们啊，牙牙，来打个招呼。”海格看到几个男孩，直起身来。哈利赶忙把牙牙推回去，以免自己和朋友们专门为毕业典礼穿的长袍被牙牙热情的口水弄脏。  
  
海格抱住牙牙，笑着说：“它看上去挺喜欢我给它吃的糖浆的。”  
  
闻言，哈利几人齐齐看向那只大狗，只见后者可怜巴巴地努力想用舌头弄去自己嘴边堪比胶水的糖浆。  
  
午餐时，哈利坐在了伊丽莎白和查理边上。两个女孩很明显一上午也在到处晃荡，而且看上去心情很好，食欲旺盛，一点儿也不为她们明天就要分别感到烦恼。  
  
“暑假你会来美国吗，哈利？”查理问。  
  
哈利微笑着摇摇头：“真抱歉，查理，但是我和赫敏都要去变种人事务司走马上任，这一年都会很忙。如果你在美国和Sam与Dean一起，告诉他们我和德拉科很抱歉不能尽早去拜访他们。”  
  
查理耸耸肩：“好吧，我觉得自己真轻松。伊丽莎白还要努力学习一年，你和Moine要忙变种人融合，德拉科有家族事业，言说她得先回家一段时间……啧啧。”她喝了一口果汁，“我嘛，就去美国玩喽。我不会有事的，我会照顾好自己。我还要为El明年去美国做准备呢！”  
  
“Hunter可没有工资。”伊丽莎白说，查理很快回答：“我一直是程序员，不然我会饿死的！”  
  
哈利笑起来：“查理绝对是新时代的hunter的代表。我说啊，查理干活的时候一定很帅。”  
  
查理听了哈利的话，却只笑了笑：“这不重要。”  
  
—————我是毕业晚宴的分割线—————  
  
在灯火辉煌的毕业晚宴上，四巨头终于露面了，他们身着正式而华美的礼服，带着骄傲的笑容。戈德里克为毕业生们致辞。  
  
“……每一个从霍格沃茨走出去的巫师，都要时刻谨记自己是魔法界的未来……”  
  
“……无论何时，你们都是霍格沃茨的骄傲，霍格沃茨是你们永远的家！”  
  
演说结束，等礼堂里的掌声平息下去之后，戈德里克诡秘地笑着说：“我们四个今年为你们准备了一个小小的毕业礼物，虽说小，但是可费了我们不少的精力呢。”说着，他一挥手，每个小巫师的手里都多了一个小小的水晶瓶，里面装着象是融化的银子一样的魔药。“喝下去，你们就能看到属于你们的未来中的十五分钟，不过为了防止这对你们有影响，当你们醒来的时候，那十五分钟将不复存在于你们的记忆之中。严格来说，我们既是送了你们宝贵的十五分钟，又是什么都没给你们，这不重要，重要的是，你们的未来需要自己去创造。”  
  
大礼堂里上百个刚成年的年轻巫师们很快就喝下了四巨头为他们精心准备的魔药。不过多久，大礼堂里的人就变成了酣睡的上百个年轻巫师和一排坐着的教授们。  
  
“我还记得邓不利多那个老头子想让我们代他看着霍格沃茨复兴。”戈德里克突然摸着下巴若有所思地说。  
  
罗伊纳撇嘴：“他可真是占了大便宜了，留下这么个我们还真能做到的请求。但是萨拉，我真的不太愿意把我家赫敏给出去……我知道她跟我太像，不会……但是还是得尊重她的意见……”  
  
无论是在谈话中被提起的赫敏，还是我们的哈利，都听不到这一段对话，因为他们都已经进入了他们的“未来”。  
  
哈利完全没把握自己会看到什么样的场景，也不是说没把握，可是能有什么呢？他会作为波特家族族长在毕业后几年出场，他会和德拉科结合，他会作为霍格沃茨的继承人与四巨头一起将霍格沃茨办得更好……他的未来似乎是那么的确定，却又在细节之处那么的模糊。  
  
他感觉到了阳光的味道，干燥的那种，张开嘴就能咬到一块似的。哈利睁开眼睛，发现自己在一个再熟悉不过的地方。  
  
这是黑湖边，这天看上去跟今天上午的黑湖没什么两样。哈利试着呼吸，但是没有感觉到那种阳光的温暖被吸入肺里——这是未来，这个哈利不属于未来，所以只能感受，不能获取。  
  
环顾黑湖，哈利发现山毛榉树下站了一小群人，于是他好奇地走过去。  
  
那儿有十几个人，都身着黑西服黑长裙，还有一个长者。哈利看出那应该是个葬礼。  
  
是我的吗？哈利眨眨眼，有些惊讶地想，未来的十五分钟竟然在他这里未来到了那么久之后？  
  
“愿他安息，阿门。”  
  
哈利走近的时候，那个长者正好说完，哈利不由得感叹自己没能听到自己死后被怎样评价。  
  
十几个人大都是上了年纪的人，岁月在他们的脸庞上刻下的痕迹掩盖了他们的灵魂，哈利很难认出他们是谁，更多的得靠猜：比如那个虽然老去却仍是黑色头发的女子，那应该是莫言；比如那个正在如老伙计一般拍着大理石墓碑的男人，那应该是罗恩；比如那两个一模一样，只有一个人少了一只耳朵的，那应该是弗雷德和乔治……  
  
还有几个正处壮年的面孔，哈利猜这应该是他和他的朋友们的孩子，因为这些人的样子还能看出哈利他们几个当年的模样。哈利看出自己和德拉科的孩子：两个年纪相仿的男孩和一个小一些的女孩。那个黑色长发的，是赫敏的孩子？赫敏还是结婚了？  
  
甚至还有更小的孩子，是再下一代，很明显。  
  
这就是这么一个简简单单，只有最亲密的人才参加的葬礼。  
  
哈利突然觉得平静而满足，虽然他才过过十八岁生日——前天——但是他此刻却看着自己的葬礼，似乎一辈子已经过去。他很平静，以及幸福。  
  
那个预言没说错，最后的光明，属于每一个人。  
  
所有人在墓碑前放上花之后都渐渐散去，只剩下一个老头子。那三个被哈利认作儿子和女儿（还能再诡异一点儿吗）的人对他说了几句话，然后留下了那个老人一人站在墓碑边，低着头凝视着墓碑。  
  
不用猜也知道这是谁了。  
  
于是哈利又走近了一些，站在了德拉科身边。  
  
一阵轻风吹过，被摆到哈利墓碑前的花散发出甜美的气息。哈利发现德拉科很愉悦，同时有一点恼火，就像每次哈利跟他开玩笑时一样。  
  
德拉科不是自欺欺人的人，哈利疑惑，他不会假装我没死。德拉科也绝对不是那种“你比我先死，我来代你承受孤独”的人。  
  
为什么他要这么开心呢……哈利奇怪地想，但是他没有多长时间了，十五分钟到了。哈利的意识渐渐模糊，最后只来得及听到德拉科说了一句什么，却没能听清。  
  
醒来之时，哈利与大礼堂里其他上百个年轻巫师一样，不过做了一个甜美的、醒来就抓不住了的梦。  
  
不过他们却都记得自己的未来是模糊的美丽，这是戈德里克和他的朋友们的小把戏，说到底，他们还是送了这些孩子们一个礼物，一如他们命名这种魔药为“希望之光”一样，一个最珍贵的礼物。  
  
对未来的希望。


	2. 纯血与麻种

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 整个魔法界还以为斯莱特林家主与拉文克劳的学徒来了一场多轰轰烈烈的爱情。

“伊威尔，你知道会有这一天的。”  
  
萨拉查坐在他钟爱的黑魔星*背上，这匹飞马是他千年前留在斯莱特林庄园的那匹黑魔星的孙子，一样的让他喜爱。巫师们将黑魔星当作不详之物，殊不知这些动物本无过错，夜骐也一样。  
  
伊威尔坐在另一匹年轻一些的黑魔星上，闻言疑惑了一会儿，最后开口：“您是说……？”  
  
萨拉查似笑非笑地看了伊威尔一眼，说：“你该找个妻子了，你现在的皮囊已经快四十岁了。”  
  
伊威尔并不惊讶于萨拉查的话，但是他对于萨拉查说出这句话的语气很惊讶。那种似笑非笑的模样，分明是自家祖先在谋划什么无伤大雅的小把戏时会露出的表情！可是自己的婚姻可能会是蛇祖开玩笑的事情吗？  
  
虽说心里有中中怀疑，伊威尔仍然平静地回答说：“的确如此，萨拉查，但是我觉得近年没有什么值得联姻的家族有适龄的女性成员。”  
  
“哈哈，的确没有，伊威尔，”萨拉查竟低低笑出声，“恐怕不少家族都在后悔自己的女性后代生不逢时。但是就算有，也配不上我们斯莱特林这个姓氏。”  
  
伊威尔更加疑惑，加之萨拉查的笑，他更弄不清自家祖宗的意图了：“您是说……”  
  
“What？！”  
  
“冷静点，我最亲爱的赫敏，”罗伊纳忍着笑拍了拍自家学徒的肩膀，“不过请告诉我哪件事让你更惊讶？是你要嫁给伊威尔，还是你有梅丽安*的血统？”  
  
赫敏揉了揉自己的脸颊，薇薇安在上，刚刚罗伊纳告诉她的事情太令人震惊了。  
  
她有梅丽安的血统？她，一个连纯种巫师都不是的麻瓜出身的巫师？  
  
“我猜是血统那部分了？”罗伊纳笑着说，“其实如果这么说的话，你和邓不利多还有某种意义上的亲缘关系……哈哈哈……”  
  
等到罗伊纳享受过她那恶劣的趣味之后，赫敏也稍稍平静了一点儿。罗伊纳又恢复了平日的模样，她微笑起来，站起身走到坐着的赫敏身边，蹲下，平视赫敏的双眼，平静而略带冷冽地说：“霍格沃茨四巨头不会找一个麻瓜出身的巫师作为继承人，无论他有多优秀。”  
  
“斯莱特林绝不可能娶一个普通的麻种，无论她有多优秀，”萨拉查用比罗伊纳冷得多的语气对伊威尔说，“赫敏有血统，并且优秀得无可挑剔。她是最完美的人选。普通人只会以为你娶了个麻种，伊威尔，这是附带的好处。”  
  
当天，哈利就接到自家哥哥和女友基本上情感一致的倾诉，听完后哈利觉得自己也要疯了。  
  
他甚至无法给让他惊讶的事情排个序——你说是把赫敏拥有迈雅血统放在前面呢，还是把伊威尔要娶赫敏放在前面？  
  
不过哈利尽可以舒心，因为他不过是提前一点儿进入极度惊讶的状态，以后还有全英国的魔法界陪着他惊讶呢。  
  
对于那些不知道迈雅血统意味着什么的普通巫师来说，斯莱特林的家主要娶一位麻瓜出身的女巫绝对比哈利知道赫敏是梅丽安的后代令人惊恐得多——即便赫敏是霍格沃茨的继承人、罗伊纳·拉文克劳的学徒也一点儿不会减轻这种几近惊恐的惊讶。  
  
啧啧，四巨头是全魔法界唯四坐着看好戏的家伙。  
  
“Moine？”  
  
“嗨，伊丽莎白，我给你打个电话，嗯，告诉你我要，结婚了。”  
  
“Wow，根据你之前从未跟我提过你有男朋友，我可以猜测是一个‘理性的婚姻’吗？”  
  
“……你猜对了，是四巨头为我安排的。”  
  
“你的未婚夫是……？”  
  
“伊威尔，你知道的，伊威尔·斯莱特林。”  
  
“告诉我你除了我知道的还有什么？”  
  
“迈雅的血统，我自己也无法相信。”  
  
“让我再说个‘Wow’可以吗？……哈哈，好吧，对你来说结不结婚，有区别吗？”  
  
“除了我会生孩子？没有，你真了解我，El。”  
  
“哈哈哈，当然了……伊威尔会喜欢你的，你们的生活会很幸福的。嗯，你知道我的意思，对吧？”  
  
“当然，谢谢你，El。”  
  
“我当年一直很好奇你最后会不会结婚，当时我得出的结论是不会，我很高兴你如今能进入一个适合你的婚姻。”  
  
“呵呵，我也一度以为我不会结婚呢，可是，伊威尔·斯莱特林？没法拒绝啊，况且我跟他谈过，他同意我们的第三个儿子和第二个女儿姓格兰杰。”  
  
“我绝对不该这么说，但是……看起来你得努力生了啊哈哈哈哈……”  
  
“伊丽莎白！”  
  
“哈哈……Okay, okay……这很好，真的，我是说，建立起你的姓氏。作为霍格沃茨的继承人，加上你的血统，你当之无愧。伊威尔自己也知道这些，他应该是个和你合拍的人？”  
  
“是的，他比哈利更冷静理性，比德拉科更深藏不露引而不发，他是个绝对的斯莱特林。”  
  
“……你是在暗示拉文克劳阁下应该和斯莱特林阁下结合吗……”  
  
“……好像还真是，不过戈德里克和萨拉查他们两人是两片契合的拼图。相比之下，我和伊威尔不过是两杯水，可以倒在一起罢了。再说，罗伊纳不会像爱恋人一般去爱另一个人。”  
  
“你也一样。”  
  
“好吧，我也一样，但是伊威尔没遇到他的戈德里克。”  
  
“哈哈，说的对，无论如何，祝你幸福，Moine，你知道我的意思。婚礼在什么时候？”  
  
“九月或十月，那个时候你应该毕业了？”  
  
“嗯嗯，我正在努力寻找实习的地方呢。”  
  
“别唬我，El……”  
  
“好吧好吧，我想去地方检察官的办公室实习，那不太容易，所以我正在努力。”  
  
“你能行的，绝对。”  
  
“谢谢，Moine。”  
  
“不打扰你努力了，日期定下来之后告诉你，但是你啊，什么时候才能有个男友？”  
  
“你知道我的要求十分明确……”  
  
“你会遇到那个对的人的。”  
  
“但愿如此，晚安，Moine。”  
  
“晚安，El。”  
  
切断iMagic与伊丽莎白的普通麻瓜手机的通话（这个可费了研究人员很大的力气）后，赫敏向后躺倒到自己公寓的床上，来了一个深呼吸。  
  
自己有很多所爱的人，但是从来没有像爱一个恋人一样的爱。  
  
其实这样不太正常吧……赫敏默默地想，不过罗伊纳和赫尔加也是这样啊。罗伊纳的确喜欢过萨拉查，不过不是爱，否则又怎么可能会让萨拉查和戈德里克在一起？  
  
算了不想了，反正都定下来了，伊威尔也算是个理想的共度人生的人选，赫敏觉得自己应该能和这位前黑魔王，现任魔法部部长建立良好的友谊。  
  
啊，真是……赫敏伸了个懒腰，还得感谢自己的迈雅血统，不然还当不上拉文克劳的继承人呢。  
  
—————我是婚礼的分割线—————  
  
“Moine！”  
  
“言！我还怕你来不了呢！”  
  
“怎么可能！偷溜我也得来参加你的婚礼呀！”莫言笑嘻嘻地说着，给了赫敏一个大大的拥抱。  
  
两个女孩互相打量了一会儿，然后不约而同地格格笑了起来。莫言扶着还穿着睡意的赫敏的肩膀，边笑边说：“Moine，你看看你看看，你原本是我们四个中最不可能结婚的，结果你不仅是我们四个里面最先结婚的，并且还比伊丽莎白他们也要早！哈哈……”  
  
赫敏耸肩：“我们永远也不会知道生活会对我们开怎样的玩笑，不是吗？”  
  
她们一起坐在赫敏的床沿，莫言用手梳理着赫敏起床后的乱发，说：“今天就要结婚的赫敏·简·格兰杰小姐，有什么感想吗？”  
  
“我对婚礼很无奈……你知道的，言，会有一堆我不认识的人来参加，不过是一次跟魔法部部长、惊人地娶了一个麻瓜巫师的斯莱特林、斯莱特林家主联络关系的大好机会罢了。”赫敏翻了个白眼，直白地说。  
  
莫言扑哧笑了一声：“他们有眼无珠，再说，不知道以后他们听说斯莱特林家的三儿子姓格兰杰会是什么心情。”  
  
赫敏被莫言逗乐了，她把双腿抱在怀里，整个人坐在床边前后晃荡着。“他们不知道才好呢，只有我们几个人知道，他们都是傻子~”  
  
“好啦，聪明的准新娘小姐，”莫言拍了赫敏的后脑勺一下，“该去洗漱啦！今天会很漫长的~”  
  
的确如莫言所说，这一天很漫长。  
  
洗漱结束才七点，赫敏就被斯莱特林庄园里新近专属于她的古妖精仆人以有礼的催促赶下楼去用早餐。  
  
令她惊喜的是，她最好的三个朋友以及四位老师都在。四巨头提前送出了结婚礼物，是一只得到了四巨头馈赠的鹰，专属于赫敏的同伴。用四巨头的话来说，这个礼物是秘密，因为这只鹰比较特别，不好在婚礼现场送出。  
  
用完早餐，就是“婚礼现场”了。  
  
哈利、德拉科、莫言都在早餐的时候絮絮叨叨——忘掉餐桌礼仪吧——地跟新娘说了一大通话，哈利特别嘱咐亲如兄弟的伊威尔一定要对两个自己最好的女性朋友之一好，不然自己饶不了他。  
  
嗯，因为进入“婚礼现场”时段，不仅伊威尔和赫敏有太多人要应付，哈利、德拉科和莫言即使是理应伴在新人身边的伴郎伴娘，他们三人也有不少人要寒暄。  
  
“嗨，伊丽莎白！真高兴见到你！什么时候从美国回来的？作为伴娘这么晚才来不仗义啊~”  
  
哈利摆脱了变种人事务司的副司长，总算找到了一个可以正常说话的朋友。  
  
伊丽莎白微笑着，她今天穿着的伴娘礼服是与赫敏的婚纱一同设计好制作出来的：“没办法，昨天还有一个面试，实在赶不过来。再说了，”她撇撇嘴，“你这个伴郎不陪在新郎身边，也不算仗义。”  
  
两人同时旁若无人地大笑起来，交换了一个由于各自的服饰而无法太用力的拥抱。“面试是律师事务所的面试吗？怎么样？”  
  
“应该还不错，面试我的那位女士挺让人印象深刻的，是一位值得尊敬的黑人女士。”伊丽莎白说道。  
  
“什么职位呢？就是普通的助理律师？”  
  
伊丽莎白无奈地点头：“刚毕业，我还能指望做什么？”  
  
哈利露出一个鼓励而信任的微笑：“即使如此，你肯定会越走越好的，El，我相信。查理呢？”  
  
“谢谢，哈利。”伊丽莎白愉快地笑着，“查理那家伙，刚刚说要去偷袭新娘……对，哈利，你没听错，她真的是这么说的……”  
  
“薇薇安啊，这真漂亮！”赫敏惊讶地感叹到，“给我的？”  
  
查理笑吟吟的点头：“给你的，我亲爱的、今天就要嫁作□□的赫敏。我猜你会喜欢的。”  
  
“当然！我怎么可能不？”  
  
气氛非常美好可爱，如果光听两个女子的交谈和她们因年轻而具有最美丽的活力的容颜的话。因为她们俩正在称赞的结婚礼物可是一点儿都不“美好可爱”。  
  
除非你把一个骆驼头骨算作“美好可爱”的范围内。  
  
虽然这一天充满了令人无奈的应酬寒暄，但是赫敏仍然是开心的，因为她的很多朋友从世界各地来参加她的婚礼。除了莫言、伊丽莎白、查理，还有回归麻瓜世界了的秋·张等拉文克劳的很多同学们也都来参加她的婚礼。旧时敬爱的教授，如麦格教授、弗利维教授，也出席了得意门生的婚礼（西弗勒斯也来了，但是赫敏估计他是因为萨拉查才来参加这种浪费时间的仪式的——莫露估计也是原因之一）。Bobby，John，Kitty他们这几年一直在英国为变种人融合而忙碌，所以他们很方便地来参加了婚礼。不过他们表示即使他们远在美国，也会赶过来的。  
  
当见证者萨拉查和罗伊纳问出那句话的时候，赫敏微笑于自家老师的微妙修改，他们去掉了“爱人”，只是问他们是否愿意相伴相随。所以赫敏说“I Do”的时候觉得不过是强硬多了一个还算理想的相伴生活的人而已，没什么不好的。  
  
除此之外，整个魔法界还以为斯莱特林家主与拉文克劳的学徒来了一场多轰轰烈烈的爱情，甚至跨越了对于斯莱特林家族来说绝对不可能跨越的纯血与麻种的鸿沟呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *黑魔星：全身黑色，具有隐身能力的飞马  
> *梅丽安：中土世界设定中的一位迈雅，爱尔隆德的先祖之一。（不是精灵）


	3. 回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他又回来了，回到了霍格沃茨。

“终于玩够了？”  
  
戈德里克坐在校长桌后，淡定地对没打招呼就突然出现在霍格沃茨的哈利和德拉科说。  
  
哈利撇嘴，还指望能让戈德里克惊讶一下呢，没想到他老人家如此冷静。  
  
嗯，在过去的五年里，哈利和德拉科离开了魔法界的视线，甚至离开了所有朋友和亲人的视线，结伴出去游历了。确切地说，他们是在赫敏结婚安顿之后的第二年春夏之交的时候与朋友们告别离开的。  
  
卢修斯早就明白自家儿子与救世主兼霍格沃茨继承人兼格兰芬多的学徒兼波特家族族长的关系，况且他也支持年轻的时候出去多看看——他就没这个机会，鉴于上一位马尔福家主去世得早，所以卢修斯不得不为成年之时就接过马尔福家族的事业——于是他大度地表示自己可以少享几年清福。德拉科对此翻了个白眼说自家父亲比其他的家主在培养继承人这件事情上不知少费了多少心思，晚退休几年也累不到他。  
  
哈利在二十岁离开魔法部的变种人事务司的时候宣布了自己是波特家族的继承人的事实。  
  
这件事在魔法界没有掀起多大的波涛，毕竟哈利都已经是格兰芬多的继承人了。但是在贵族圈子里影响可不小，因为他们好奇那个与马尔福、奥格登、斯帕罗家族合作的一直匿名的第四个家族到底是谁。哈利这么一出面坦白自己的波特家族家主身份，真名实姓地与德拉科一起出席了一次新闻发布会之后，那个神秘的家族到底是何方神圣就一目了然了。  
  
不过这同时意味着哈利还在霍格沃茨在读期间，就已经开始了这一切。这才是惊讶了那些贵族和魔法部高官们的地方。德拉科打趣说还好哈利一直就是家主，不然自己这“最优秀的继承人”的头衔很本保不住。  
  
说了这么多，其实是想交代一下哈利如何能放下已经明面接手的家族事业销声匿迹整整五年的。  
  
一般来说，这是绝对不可能的，一个大家族里只有家主一个成员的家族要与伴侣一起出门游历，并且还是销声匿迹的那种。没有人是可以绝对信任交付出整个家族的，谁知道整个家族的财富等到回来会变成什么样子，是不是早已易主。  
  
但是哈利有个他说一就不二的哥哥。  
  
伊威尔·斯莱特林觉得自己很冤，竟然要为一个世代格兰芬多的家族义务打理若干年！——一开始哈利和德拉科并没有给出明确地回家时间。  
  
反正……四巨头懒得管这些，莫言此时还在中国，赫敏已经复姓格兰杰-斯莱特林，所以……  
  
总之，哈利放放心心一身轻地跟他家小男友一起出去玩了。  
  
这一玩就是五年。  
  
之所以回来，很大一部分还是因为第二年去中国时顺道拜访莫言的时候莫言警告他们五年后一定要回来参加她和雷古勒斯的婚礼，不然饶不了他们。  
  
哈利和德拉科提前一年回来，他们打算开始加入霍格沃茨的事务处理，正式担负起作为霍格沃茨继承人的责任。  
  
话说回来，他们的突然回归一点儿都没有令戈德里克惊讶。  
  
“我到底为什么要惊讶？”戈德里克无奈地说，“你们出去玩了，你们总有一天会回来，你们正好今天回来了——值得惊讶吗？”  
  
哈利郁闷地耸肩，哪里像一个二十八岁的男子，分明是个恶作剧未果的小孩。德拉科捏了捏哈利的脸，说：“还有好多人要打招呼呢，总有人会被你‘吓到’的。”  
  
最后总的来说，只有小天狼星被自家教子的突然回家“吓到”了。不过他下一秒就开始热切地问哈利遇到了什么有趣的东西没有。而哈利自己反而被赫敏吓到了：她和伊威尔的儿子都已经一岁大了！  
  
哈利和德拉科最后去了马尔福庄园见卢修斯。后者正在与西弗勒斯·普林斯在花园里漫步，德拉科和哈利在远处等他们过来。  
  
普林斯家族的家主很显然再一次被自己的老朋友弄得很别扭，只要看他的表情就知道了。西弗勒斯看了一眼哈利和德拉科，皱着鼻子说：“出去疯玩五年，真是有时间浪费。”然后就大步离开了。  
  
卢修斯微笑着走向自己的儿子和准儿媳，手中的蛇杖不再那么权为了装饰。“西弗勒斯总是这样，你们肯定早就习惯了，对吧？”  
  
照例行礼之后，德拉科嘴角抖动地说：“您肯定对他说了什么不恰当的提议。”  
  
“哪有！”卢修斯微嗔双目，“他总该为普林斯血脉的传承想想吧，一天到晚就是魔药，虽然其经济利益可观，但是家族传承的重要性如何比得过？”  
  
“我还以为他与露会在这五年里正式结合呢。”哈利略略惊讶地说。  
  
德拉科苦笑：“你觉得我教父会是那种人吗？如果没有人天天在他耳边催他，他想都不会想。”  
  
“好吧，露也不是那种女性……”哈利想了一下莫露的性格，在内心无奈了一下，突然想到了什么，“那我们就劝劝他们，让他们与言一起举办婚礼呗。”  
  
卢修斯拍拍哈利的肩膀，皮笑肉不笑地说：“你能劝成功就行，哈利。去见见茜茜吧，她这几年没少担心你们两个。”  
  
最后德拉科陪哈利回到波特庄园，伊威尔正在书房等哈利。德拉科露出像极了卢修斯的笑容，对现任魔法部部长说：“有的时候我可是有些嫉妒你和哈利的关系，伊威尔。”  
  
伊威尔假笑了一下，说：“我还没追究你当年在万众瞩目的三强争霸赛圣诞舞会上的舞伴是我的妻子呢，德拉科。”  
  
然后两个人同时笑了起来，伊威尔走过来，两人交换了一个单手的拥抱。德拉科点点头，说：“这家伙就交给你了。话说你尝试过哈利的厨艺吗？简直是……任谁家的家养小精灵都要痛哭的。结果这五年有三分之一的时间我都在忍受这个！”  
  
伊威尔大笑，拍着哈利的肩膀：“绝对是我们俩小的时候吃的东西太差劲，很本感觉不到‘厨艺’这两个字。”  
  
德拉科离开后，伊威尔向哈利交待了这五年以来波特家族的一系列事务动态。不过等到晚餐结束，他们才完成了四分之一。伊威尔看着哈利强打精神的模样，微笑了一下，说：“今天早点去睡觉，在外面疯玩了那么久，回家了就该好好休息。”  
  
伊威尔监督着哈利上床睡觉之后，回到书房继续整理他明天要汇报给哈利的文件，然后就睡在了客房里。  
  
哈利和德拉科花了一个月再次把家族事业接手回来——对于德拉科，他还有一个继承仪式要走。那个盛大的继承晚宴是近年来最瞩目的一个。  
  
八月中旬，打理好一切的哈利和德拉科回到了霍格沃茨的八楼校长室再次去见戈德里克。  
  
“啊，很好，你们在开学前打理好了家里的事情，”戈德里克笑眯眯地说，“新入学的小巫师们会很高兴见到你们的。”他愉快地拍了拍手，“让我们看看……你们是想做我和萨尔的助教呢，还是去教一些新课程？赫敏目前是魔法史教授，我想你们应该知道。罗伊去教古魔文了。”  
  
“新课程？”哈利好奇地问。  
  
“啊，其实我也没太想好……你不觉的我们应该学一些基本的自然科学知识吗？我是说，虽然我们有魔力，但是这个世界，我们所处的自然，是无可杵逆的。”戈德里克耸肩，说到。  
  
哈利无奈地皱眉：“这些课程我们哪比得上你们啊……还是助教好了……”  
  
“说定了，你和德拉科就是我和萨尔的了！”戈德里克咧嘴笑着，又拍了一下手。  
  
走出校长室，德拉科扇了哈利的后脑勺一下：“你个小傻子！你刚刚把我和你都卖掉啦！还是免费的！”  
  
—————我是九月一日的分割线—————  
  
“在你们开始享用大餐之前呢，允许我介绍两位你们也许早已认识的教职工新成员：波特先生和马尔福先生，他们将是我和斯莱特林教授的助教。当然了，大家有什么学术问题也可以去找他们，他们的专业水平是毋庸置疑的，完全可以单独教授这些课程。”  
  
——潜台词就是但是我还不想退休我想使唤他们玩对吧。  
  
下面的小动物们看到霍格沃茨继承人中的另外两位——赫敏是三年前来的——带些兴奋带些激动地交头接耳起来。哈利坐在教职工席上，看着下面的四张长桌和漂浮着的蜡烛，不由得微笑起来，觉得恍若隔世。  
  
他又回来了，回到了霍格沃茨。  
  
回到了他的家。  
  
他离开这里很久了。  
  
十年？  
  
还是二十八年？  
  
哈利深深地吸入霍格沃茨大礼堂里面经典的开学晚宴的香味、吸入上千小巫师的生机勃勃的气息、吸入这个古堡厚重而坚实的守护。  
  
他到家了。  
  
啊，家里是有喜欢使唤人的家长的。  
  
“今天我们来学习近身格斗的第三个基本动作，波特先生，不知你能否与我一起为大家做个演示？”  
  
——演示就演示，为何要真的打起来啊！  
  
“今天我们要学习的是一剂多用解毒剂，我手上拿着的就是一瓶成品。现在我要麻烦马尔福先生一下，请服下蝰蛇毒，为大家展示一下解毒剂的效用……”  
  
——当初斯内普都没这么干啊好吗？  
  
“作为五年级的学生，你们应该开始尝试较大的活体变形术，比如这样的——”  
  
——我是助教，不是教具，对吧？对吧？！  
  
“嘶嘶嘶……”  
  
——莎莎啊，你想吃小牛排为什么要来找我！你家萨拉查不是很宠你的吗！而且我只能听懂几句蛇语啊！  
  
“波特教授，我听说你二年级的时候就收到了马尔福教授的玫瑰？”  
  
——小孩子不要这么八卦，不要八卦到教授身上，更不要八卦到教授还在上学的时候！  
  
“马尔福教授……我知道这很冒昧，但是……您能给我几根您的头发吗？我在研究高等媚娃，而您知道的，它们已经销声匿迹了……”  
  
德拉科瞪着他面前的这个拉文克劳六年级女生足足有十五秒，最后得出结论这个女孩是认真的。叹了一口气，他拔下了自己的几根头发给了这个女孩。  
  
看着身穿深蓝色学院袍的女孩走远，德拉科在心里默默感叹自己来当助教之后，那些作为贵族的高傲和不屑都不知道被这些孩子们磨去了多少。  
  
突然听到身后传来吃吃的笑声，德拉科扭头，果不其然地看到哈利正在傻笑。“媚娃的头发？哈哈哈……德拉科，如果不是那个女孩，我都差点忘了你的头发是媚娃的头发！可以做魔药，可以做装饰，可以卖钱！”  
  
德拉科无奈地摇摇头，拉近毒舌起来的哈利，堵住了恋人喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
  
管他呢，他现在在霍格沃茨，身边是他敬爱的老师、情挚的友人和已经成为习惯的爱人，其他的架子和傲气什么的，都不重要。


	4. 结合

说来也奇怪，哈利和德拉科这两个四个人里最先有感情，也是最被所有人觉得一毕业就会结婚的两个人，反而是最后结婚的。  
  
甚至在伊丽莎白之后，伊丽莎白在她三十一的时候，终于步入婚姻的殿堂。她真的找到了那个她期待的另一半——她在两人认识后没多久竟然做出了在对方一条街对面举着牌子的行为……  
  
顺便说一句，那个男人也姓博尔克。大家都说这是上天注定。  
  
彼得·博尔克是一名纽约的FBI探员，现在还只是White Collar Crime Unit【精英调查组】里一个优秀的普通探员，不过深得上司休斯先生喜爱。  
  
伊丽莎白在做律师三年之后退出了这个行业，她说：我知道我应该忠于我的委托人，但是我又看不清正义的标尺在哪里，我不适合作律师。她辞职之后竟然去当画廊咨询师，让她在律师事务所里的同事都大吃一惊。  
  
查理、赫敏、莫言都去当了伊丽莎白的伴娘，哈利和伊丽莎白的一个麻瓜堂兄弟是伊丽莎白的伴郎。  
  
“你知道的，我还在霍格沃茨上学的时候，有段时间我喜欢过伊丽莎白。”哈利在婚礼上对德拉科说，微笑着看着那对跳舞跳得起劲的新人，“她告诉我她有一个严格的标准，她一定要找到这个人才会与他结婚。有时我会想也许那只是伊丽莎白她年轻时的期望，到后面她就会放弃的。没想到她不仅坚守了，还真的找到了她的另一半。”  
  
德拉科点点头，伊丽莎白说那段话的时候，他其实在不远处听到了：“她会幸福的，这位博尔克先生看上去是个责任心很强的人。对了，我还觉得他有伊丽莎白没有的一个东西：所谓的“正义的尺度”。我是说，婚礼前我跟他有聊过一会儿，我发现他很相信美国的司法制度，不过这个相信的背后，是他自己坚定的是非观。”  
  
“真的？”哈利笑起来，“也许这也是El选择他的一个原因呢。”  
  
哈利回过神来，意识到现在他不是在伊丽莎白·博尔克与彼得·博尔克的婚礼上，而是在哈利·波特与德拉科马尔福的婚礼上。自己面前站着的，是早已结婚快四年的幸福美满的博尔克夫妇。  
  
“啊，真抱歉，我刚刚好像走神了，”哈利笑了笑，“我只是想起了你们的婚礼。”  
  
伊丽莎白和彼得笑起来，伊丽莎白不无骄傲地说：“哈利，我做到了，我和彼得这些年一次都没有吵过架。”  
  
“什么？你还有这样的目标？”彼得惊讶地看着自己的妻子。  
  
哈利笑着说：“El可是从十几岁就开始等你了，彼得，她那时就知道她想共度一生的是你。我还记得她那时信誓旦旦地对我说：‘我们不会吵架，我是说，一次也不会’呢，这些我四年前可没说过，因为不是需要拭目以待嘛。看来伊丽莎白的梦想实现了，你们互相契合，我真的为你们感到高兴！”  
  
彼得惊叹着摇头看向身边的妻子，伊丽莎白扁扁嘴微笑了一下，抚上丈夫的前胸：“我们以后也不会的，对吧，honey？”  
  
“当然，hon。”彼得笑起来，两人与新郎道别，去找他们的座位。  
  
“哦，梅林啊，瞧瞧是谁来了？”哈利惊叹地看着走向自己的两人。  
  
“哈利，好久不见。”莫露露出一个灿烂的笑容，拥抱了哈利。  
  
哈利送来莫露，笑着对莫露身边的人说：“我就不指望从你这里得到一个拥抱了，斯内普教授。”  
  
说来也奇怪，这么多年，哈利无论什么时候见到西弗勒斯，对他的称呼都是“斯内普教授”。哈利想过很多次，最后觉得应该还是以前那种心理：上一世，他从未礼貌真心地喊过西弗勒斯·斯内普“教授”，这一世本能地想补救。  
  
德拉科听了哈利的说法大笑起来，他打赌自家教父不讨厌这个称呼——死对头詹姆斯·波特的儿子，曾经的爱人莉莉·伊万斯的儿子对自己的尊敬——想想就知道是这只感情不外露的老蝙蝠会喜欢的。  
  
西弗勒斯冷着脸看着与自己开玩笑的哈利，回答：“毫无疑问，波特先生。我一直怀疑拥抱这种行为除了带来过于亲密的肢体接触还能表达什么。”  
  
哈利依旧笑着，他在想面前这个老魔药课教授在想什么，西弗勒斯曾经乌黑的头发现在也已经泛灰。  
  
也许他在想曾经那个让他厌恶的乱发小子竟然长成了这样：波特家族族长、霍格沃茨继承人、格兰芬多的学徒，甚至，马上还要和自己的教子结婚！  
  
也许他在想自己是不是在魔药里泡了太久，久到意识不到周围的时间不知不觉流逝了那么多。  
  
“小莉莉怎么样？”哈利不再纠结于自己的老魔药课教授，转而问莫露。  
  
提到自己的女儿，莫露不由得微笑起来：“她这几天有点着凉，所以没能来参加‘哈利叔叔’和‘德拉科叔叔’的婚礼，她以后会觉得遗憾的。”  
  
是的，莫露和西弗勒斯·斯内普·普林斯在五年前结了婚，与莫言和雷古勒斯·布莱克一起。莫言与雷古勒斯在四年前有了他们的大儿子，取名萨拉查·布莱克——在征得萨拉查·斯莱特林本人的同意后——而莫露与西弗勒斯很快也迎来了他们的第一个孩子：大女儿莉莉·普林斯。莫露坚持要给这个女孩起名莉莉。  
  
啊，我们的小萨拉查来了。哈利笑着想。  
  
“哦，哈利，我不得不说，你和德拉科总算是结婚了。”言·莫-布莱克拥抱过哈利后，调笑着说，“我都要以为你和德拉科是不婚主义者了！”  
  
“言，你刚刚在那边已经对德拉科说过一遍了。”雷古勒斯哭笑不得地说，他现在是魔法部国际事务司名誉司长，与卢修斯差不多。布莱克家族渐渐地在英国魔法贵族界又有了举足轻重的地位，当然了，莫言这位莫氏大小姐的下嫁的作用不言而喻。令人安心的，莫过于这两人真心相爱而结合。  
  
小萨拉查一身笔挺的小礼服，脸颊是幼童常见的肉嘟嘟的模样。他眨着黑亮的眼睛，说：“母亲说，我应该祝哈利叔叔婚姻幸福。”  
  
哈利愉快地笑出声来，小孩子总是那么令人愉快，他蹲下，揉了揉小萨拉查柔软的头发，说：“谢谢萨尔，哈利叔叔会幸福的，因为我很爱德拉科叔叔，德拉科叔叔也很爱我。等萨尔长大以后呢，也会遇到一个人值得萨尔像哈利叔叔现在这样费心地准备，结婚。”  
  
小萨拉查眨眨眼，很明显不太明白哈利的话，莫言也蹲下来抱住儿子的肩膀，说：“我们萨尔才四岁，哈利叔叔说的事情还很远很远，”说着，她在小萨拉查背后瞪了哈利一眼，“到时候萨尔就能明白哈利叔叔说的话了，现在还不用去想。哈利你说对不对？”  
  
哈利被莫言的目光瞪得背后发冷，连忙说：“对，对，萨尔现在还不需要想这些，萨尔现在要好好听爸爸妈妈的话哦……”  
  
雷古勒斯忍不住了，真的。  
  
接待过一些朋友（罗恩和他的妻子拉文德，他们已经有三个孩子了，哈利很喜欢他们的女儿罗丝；弗雷德与安吉丽娜在前年和平离婚，他们说还是觉得不适合，不如分开；比尔成了继吉德罗·洛哈特后最受妇女们欢迎的男演员，他们两人甚至还合作过一部电影；韦斯莱先生去年过世了，他走得很平和；查理在父亲去世之后搬回了陋居与韦斯莱夫人还有罗恩一家一起生活；纳威去了普林斯家族产业中的一个种植园当草药咨询——他自己也不相信，真的；卢娜还没有结婚，有一个和她“志趣相投”的男友，她的父亲已经老到无法自己操控家里的印刷机了，于是卢娜和他的男友包下了所有的排版印刷工作）以及生意上的朋友之后，哈利终于看到赫敏和伊威尔带着他们的大儿子和二儿子姗姗来迟。  
  
“哈利，真抱歉，伊威尔他半个小时前还在魔法部办公室呢，真是受不了他这个工作狂——”赫敏给了哈利一个紧紧的拥抱，说。  
  
伊威尔叹了口气：“亲爱的，你知道那是为了孤儿们……”  
  
汤姆·萨拉查·斯莱特林一副习以为常的表情，煞有介事地向哈利行礼：“哈利叔叔。”——赫敏和伊威尔的儿子，无论是萨拉查、伊威尔还是赫敏，都一致认为应该给他取名汤姆（戈德里克认为二儿子应该取名戈德里克）。汤姆已经七岁了，哈利每次见到这个孩子都会想起很多很多年前，自己和伊威尔一同度过的儿童时光。  
  
相比之下，萨拉查·戈德里克·斯莱特林的面容更像赫敏，气质也柔和一些。他特别喜欢哈利叔叔，喜欢黏着哈利听哈利讲他出去游历的那几年的奇闻轶事。哈利实在不清楚五岁的孩子能听懂多少，不过有可能萨拉查也像赫敏一样聪明。  
  
而伊威尔说起的“为了孤儿们”，指的是一个他从去年开始着手计划的全英国魔法界的孤儿小巫师找寻和安置计划——包括被麻瓜父母抛弃的麻瓜出身的小巫师和由于意外失去父母的小巫师。想到那些霍格沃茨学龄前的小巫师不知道处在怎样恶劣的环境中挣扎生存的时候，伊威尔都会非常不自在，他自己体会过，他不想让任何一个小巫师经历他曾经历过的那些。  
  
千年前的霍格沃茨里也有不少十一岁以下的小巫师，四巨头把他们带回来，协助他们控制魔力，教会他们基本的生活常识和道德规范。但是如今所有适龄小巫师都会去入学的霍格沃茨塞不下那么多的年幼巫师了。伊威尔打算在霍格沃茨周边再盖一座城堡，当做，呃，霍格沃茨分校？差不多啦。  
  
而斯帕罗家族则会暗中参与其中，设置和安排这个“分校”的课程——哈利表示很可惜他不能去就读。  
  
哈利在回更衣室前接待的最后两位宾客他差点都认不出来了。  
  
哈利还是靠意识到面前这两个年纪看上去堪比西弗勒斯的人并没有魔力波动才意识到他们是谁的。  
  
“梅林啊，Dean！Sam！真是太久没见了！我都怕你们没收到我的消息！”哈利大声惊呼出来，毫不在乎周围是不是有人。  
  
Winchester兄弟挨个与哈利拥抱，Dean调笑说：“要不要打个赌，哈利，你说德拉科能不能认出我和Sammy？”  
  
哈利努力忽略掉这个哥哥还在喊自己已经五十多岁的弟弟“Sammy”有多违和，一边笑着说：“好啊，赌什么？”  
  
Dean眨眨眼，虽已是快六十岁的将老之人，他做起这个动作来还是如当年一样的年轻而无所顾忌：“赌一个请求？”  
  
哈利希望德拉科能认不出来Winchester兄弟，因为Dean估计是真的有什么突然想到的小请求。  
  
德拉科要应付的魔法部官员比哈利多得多，所以他颇有些焦头烂额与不耐，他竟然还真没认出Sam和Dean，而是直接问这两位贵姓。在哈利大笑着责怪德拉科竟然不认得曾经的老朋友的时候才恍然大悟，表示抱歉。  
  
哈利故作埋怨地说：“德拉科，你竟然没认出他们！弄得我跟Dean打赌输了，我欠他一次！”  
  
德拉科笑着摇摇头，与Sam无意中对视了一眼，发现对方的眼中都是对挚爱之人怎么也改不掉的顽心的无奈和宠溺。  
  
“好了好了，孩子们，你们的婚礼在等着你们呢。”Dean拍了拍哈利的背，“这个赌可以过会儿再说。”  
  
“真高兴你们来了，Dean，Sam！”  
  
查理不知道从哪里冒出来，扑到了两兄弟怀里，“真是的，要不是哈利的婚礼，你们还要继续躲下去是不是？”然后红发女孩回头对哈利和德拉科解释道，“这两个家伙，五年前非要对我说让我退出hunter的生活，去过一个‘正常人’（她用手指比划了一下引号）的生活！然后我就怎么也联系不上他们了！我的hunter朋友们也对我销声匿迹了！我真的气死了你知道吗？！”  
  
突然她又摆摆手，一副“真是拿这对兄弟没办法”的表情说：“不过他们俩还好好活着就好啦……今天是哈利、德拉科你们两个的大日子，不要再听我絮叨啦，格兰芬多校长在喊你们过去呢。不要让我们等啦，我们等着看你们结婚可等了十几年了，真是的……”  
  
哈利和德拉科笑了笑，暂时告别了三个朋友，一起往霍格沃茨城堡的方向走去。


	5. 这不是结束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “还有，这不是结束。”

是的，哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福这两位堪称当代英国乃至欧洲魔法界最具传奇色彩的人物的婚礼仪式举办地点，是霍格沃茨。  
  
所有受邀参加婚礼的人，绝大部分都带有一种感怀之情。因为对于每一位英国巫师来说，霍格沃茨基本等同于他们的青春，他们最美好的那段年华。而每个从霍格沃茨走出去的巫师，除非任教职，或是作为有幸来审察的魔法部官员（如乌姆里奇，但是如今不会再有了），否则毕业时他们踏出霍格沃茨的那一步，就是他们留在霍格沃茨的最后一个脚印。  
  
这也是为什么几乎每个有孩子的巫师都会在自家孩子十一岁之前常常提起自己曾经在霍格沃茨的岁月。因为那是他们最美好的、却再也回不去、甚至无从靠近的记忆。  
  
如今哈利和德拉科的婚礼却给了很多人一个重返霍格沃茨的机会，让他们能够重温自己多年前在这座古堡里的天真肆意。  
  
那些互相不是很熟，或者跟本不认识的宾客都能各拿着一杯饮料，问候对方曾经的霍格沃茨时光——哦，对于英国巫师们来说，霍格沃茨是一个绝对不会令人觉得无聊、又能最快找到同感的话题。  
  
更不必说哈利和德拉科在策划的时候还细心地会给每一位来宾分发丝绸缎带可以系在手腕上。缎带的色调表示本人曾经的学院，哦，不是曾经，对于每个霍格沃茨走出来的巫师来说，一朝学院人，终身学院心。  
  
这次的婚礼场面宏大，因为邀请人数实在可观。还有一些变种人也应邀出席了婚礼。但是对于来宾而言，这次婚礼大概是他们参加得最别有意义的一次了。  
  
——————————  
  
“招待来宾够累的？”  
  
戈德里克笑着问两个走过来的准新郎。真不敢相信这么多年这么快就过去了，就好像昨天他才在寻找继承人的时候发现了哈利一样，就好像昨天他和朋友们才偷偷通过魔力暴动把小德拉科从马尔福庄园里“偷”出来一样。不对呀，他都已经看过了千年的岁月，不应该因为这三十年感觉起来是如此的快而感到惊讶的啊。  
  
“累—死—了！”哈利苦着脸说，“所以到底为什么要结婚嘛！戈德里克你和萨拉查不就一直没结婚嘛！”  
  
萨拉查清了清嗓子：“这个大半要怪他，谁叫他当年一失踪就那么多年，等到再见到他的时候，我们已经都‘死’了，没有结婚的必要了。”  
  
“萨尔你想要个婚礼？我们不是有的是时间嘛~”戈德里克眼睛亮亮地说。  
  
微笑了一下，萨拉查点头：“是啊，我们还有的是时间。”  
  
“我和赫尔这回可要去‘寻找真爱’了，我们可不再管你们的事儿了。”罗伊纳在边上故作严肃地说，然后又突然转向哈利和德拉科，“你们什么都没听到，记住没？”  
  
哈利和德拉科愣愣地点头——都三十中旬的人了，在鹰祖的面前还是一点抵抗力都没有。罗伊纳甜甜地笑起来：“去换礼服吧，都帮你们准备好了。”  
  
婚礼礼服是纯白色的，而哈利和德拉科刚刚迎宾时穿的是黑色的西服。  
  
德拉科为哈利打上领结：“紧张吗？”  
  
哈利看向德拉科银灰色的眼睛——他看了三十年——说：“不紧张。”  
  
为德拉科打领结的时候，哈利补充到：“因为太久啦，结不结婚，有没有这个仪式，都没什么区别了。”  
  
德拉科低低地笑出声。  
  
“对了，我总觉得忘了什么……婚后用复姓，第一个儿子姓马尔福，第二个姓波特，女儿第一个姓波特，第二个姓马尔福，没得商量！”哈利为德拉科打完领结，终于想起了某些至关重要的事情。  
  
德拉科的笑声更大了，他把哈利搂进怀里，吻了一下：“听你的。”  
  
——————————  
  
小天狼星·布莱克要激动地晕过去了。  
  
原谅他吧，他都已经六十多岁了。而他的教子马上要由他领着，走向自己的伴侣！  
  
感谢莱姆斯还在，感谢梅林。  
  
哈利由他那深爱他的教父牵着走过铺在黑湖边的红毯的时候，看到的是霍格沃茨明媚的夏日千阳、波光粼粼而如同一盏聚光灯似的的黑湖、沙沙作响的高大的山毛榉树，以及红毯边面带真挚祝福微笑的朋友们。  
  
他突然就明白了为什么要有一个婚礼。  
  
他的老师戈德里克和萨拉查在神坛前等他，他的挚友赫敏、莫言，还有韦斯莱兄弟姐妹们，他胜似兄弟的伊威尔在神坛边等他，他还看到Winchester兄弟站在一个不起眼的地方注视着他。  
  
他的挚友、战友、恋人、伴侣在神坛前等着他。  
  
哈利终于走到了他的身边，那个他其实已经站了几十年的地方。他的教父把他的手交给了德拉科，然后情不自禁地哭了起来。  
  
这时，一只曾经熟悉又因为太久不见而变得有些陌生的猫从白色大理石圣坛后绕出来，仰着头看着哈利和德拉科。  
  
那时一只姜黄色、略微有些罗圈腿的大猫，他曾经有个名字叫做克鲁克山。  
  
他竟然也来了……哈利微笑着向他致意，然后莫名其妙地想起了曾经他还在霍格沃茨上学的时候的某个暑假，有两个飙车高手教了他们两个月。  
  
他们大概已经离开人世了吧……哈利默默地想。  
  
哈利就这么想着想着，直到他的证婚人开始问那最关键的问题时才回过神来。  
  
“Draco, do you take Harry for your lawful wedded husband,to live together after Merlin\\\\\'s ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony Will you love honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live”戈德里克严肃而祥和地问。  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Harry, do you take Draco for your lawful wedded husband,to live together after Merlin\\\\\'s ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony Will you love honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live”萨拉查则是带着淡淡的笑容询问哈利。  
  
“I do.”  
  
“那么请一起说出誓言，孩子们。”  
  
“……To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”哈利和德拉科的声音不大不小，在场的那么多人却正好都能听到。那些曾经是两人同学的来宾，都蓦然想起很多年前那次三强争霸赛的圣诞舞会上，这两人合而为一的歌声。  
  
过程中，哈利和德拉科都没有看着对方，而是看着对方的老师，说出所有的誓言。他们不需要去看对方的眼睛，就知道彼此此时的郑重坚定。  
  
在交换戒指的时候，一个出乎所有人意料的情况出现了：无名的金色光芒突然在哈利和德拉科刚刚戴上铂金戒指中钻出，有生命般地寻找到对方缠绕在一起，纠缠出了一个金色飞贼的模样，然后“啪”地一声消失在哈利和德拉科讶异的目光下。  
  
而其他人还以为是戒指特地设计成这样的呢。  
  
其实，哈利和德拉科的婚戒是在麻瓜界订做的，完完全全的麻瓜出品，完全是他们全身上下最跟魔法不沾边的东西。  
  
等到大家的注意力从一对新人身上挪开之后，知情的朋友们都饶有兴趣地围拢过来猜测戒指到底怎么了。  
  
“那是个金色飞贼，毫无疑问，难道是因为你们俩都喜欢魁地奇？”伊丽莎白歪着头，说。  
  
萨拉查摇头：“麻瓜的东西就是麻瓜的东西，无论如何都不会有魔力的。”  
  
“金色飞贼……飞贼，魁地奇……魁地奇……我知道了！我知道了！”倒是罗恩在喃喃自语了好一会儿之后突然跳起来，“是那次！三年级最后那场魁地奇决赛！你们还记得吗？！就是，就是哈利和德拉科一起抓住了金色飞贼，绝无仅有的那次！不会只有我一个人记得了吧？！”  
  
周围的人愣了一下，继而都想起了罗恩激动地说着的那件事情。哈利抬起自己的手打量了一下那枚婚戒：“所以说……其实那是某种结合，如今不过是被戒指遮掩着引发出来了？薇薇安啊……”  
  
“而如果你们选的是炼金物品的话，这种特别的魔力很有可能会被压制，显现不出来。”罗伊纳笑吟吟地说。  
  
哈利难以置信地摇着头，对德拉科说：“不论你怎么想，德拉科，我现在要去找我的老队长伍德队长了……”  
  
——————————  
  
酒过三巡，哈利和德拉科带头进入舞池领舞，来宾们欣赏着，很快就有不少人也加入了舞蹈。哈利和德拉科但是第一首曲子结束就离开了舞池，主要是因为还有很多人要找机会与他们搭话。  
  
但是哈利没有忘记自己还欠那对曾经帮了霍格沃茨一个难以想像的大忙的两兄弟。他特意摆脱开想找他的人，在黑湖边宽广的草地上寻找那对身影。  
  
最后，哈利在一个了无人迹的大树背面发现了坐着闲谈的两兄弟。  
  
“真抱歉啊，请你们来了，却没办法让你们再自在一些。”哈利说着，在Dean身边坐下。  
  
Sam摇摇头：“这没什么，我和Dean很乐意应朋友们的邀请，平时几乎一年到头都只有我们两个。大概是因为我们的朋友们大半都已经不在人世了吧。”  
  
“我很抱歉，”哈利低声说，“我是说，你们做了那么多，最后却死得默默无闻。”  
  
“这是我们选择的生活，哈利，”Sam微笑起来，“莎士比亚的《终成眷属》里有一句台词，如果我复述出来，未免过于自大了。其实默默无闻没什么不好的。我喜欢我的生活，”他顿了一下，“因为Dean和我一起。”  
  
一直没说话的Dean此时忍不住了，他拍了Sam的脑袋一下：“都多大的人了，还这么娘！难怪找不到老婆！”  
  
哈利笑起来：“刚刚，我欠了你们一次，那么，你们想要什么？”  
  
Dean的表情一下子严肃起来，他起身，拽着哈利离开了他们靠着的那棵树以及他的弟弟Sam。哈利眨眨眼，他还真猜不到Dean会想要什么。  
  
“那个哈利……你们巫师有没有办法，嗯，找回一个很久以前丢掉的东西？”Dean堪称紧张地看了Sam的方向一眼——Sam正疑惑地看着这边，小心地问哈利。  
  
哈利皱起眉来，巫师的确是有找寻咒，但是很久以前丢掉的东西的话……  
  
“嗨，哈利，Dean，怎么了？在兑现刚刚的赌注？”德拉科突然出现在哈利身边，愉快地问。  
  
德拉科的突然出现都没能吓到沉浸于思考中的哈利，于是德拉科知道遇到难题了：“怎么了？说来我听听。”  
  
Dean重复了一遍他的希望，德拉科也皱起了眉，他认真地看了Dean一眼，就在Dean以为这两人都在皱眉意味着办不到的时候，德拉科开口：“可以倒是可以，不过有可能会有点冒昧，你介意吗？”  
  
“当然不——”Dean话还没说完，德拉科就快步往不远处Sam靠着的树边走去，弄得哈利一头雾水。  
  
德拉科以他最快的速度就差直接幻影移形地来到Sam身边，哈利和Dean看到德拉科站着跟Sam说了几句话，然后Sam惊讶地往这个方向望了一下，随后起身和德拉科一起走过来。  
  
走近了，哈利和Dean都觉得自家那位的表情有些过于古怪了。  
  
德拉科把Sam带过来，Dean还没来得及开口问Sam和寻找丢掉的东西有怎样的关系的时候，德拉科就微笑着拽过哈利与他们道别，说：“你们当年真的帮了我们太多，真的希望有一天我们能回报那么多的恩重。不过看来今天没机会了，我和哈利先回去了，有一些生意上的朋友还在等着我们呢……”  
  
走出几十步之后，哈利用力甩开德拉科的胳膊：“到底是什么嘛，德拉科！我还欠Dean一次呢！”  
  
德拉科停下脚步，微笑起来：“Dean刚刚请你帮的那个忙，已经解决了。”  
  
“什么？你甚至还不知道他要找的是什么东西呢！”  
  
“还用说吗？”德拉科哭笑不得地说，“关于朋友们的事情，还是我们斯莱特林记得清楚是不是？”  
  
哈利吐吐舌头：“到底是什么嘛！”  
  
德拉科轻轻叹了口气，就像是那种看到了至美的艺术品之后发出的叹息，“你说，Dean丢掉的那条护身符，Sam会不捡回来？”  
  
恍然大悟之际，哈利忍不住回头看向两兄弟所站的地方，远远地，他看到紧紧抱在一起的两个人，在霍格沃茨一年中最灿烂的阳光下。  
  
——————————  
  
婚礼从上午十一点正式开始，巨大的魔法阵使得来宾们不会受到盛夏阳光的炽烤。于是在怀想和欢乐的气氛里，时间飞快地流过去。  
  
当戈德里克在首席上用银匙敲了敲他的高脚杯的时候，已经是下午五点左右了。因为这里是霍格沃茨，而且所有你想巴结的人物都在这里，所以基本没有什么宾客提前离开。  
  
也就是说，一时间，所有的来宾的注意力都集中到了戈德里克身上。  
  
“亲爱的各位朋友们，”戈德里克自信满满地微笑着，“今天各位来到这里，见证了两位优秀男子的结合——”他示意不远处的哈利和德拉科，众人鼓起掌来，待到掌声平复，戈德里克继续说道，“而现在，我和我的三个朋友们要请诸位作为一个仪式的见证人。这个仪式是在哈利他们意料之外的——霍格沃茨继承仪式！”  
  
在一瞬间的寂静之后的热烈掌声中，哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫言都傻了。  
  
他们的确是“霍格沃茨的继承人”没错，但他们可谁都没想过真的有一天他们会继承霍格沃茨！我是说，四巨头不是不死的吗？  
  
而若要将霍格沃茨传给继承人的话，毫无疑问四巨头要么会把各自融于霍格沃茨的灵魂拿回来，  
  
要么会消逝于万物之间。  
  
梅林啊……  
  
又一次地，四巨头跟全魔法界的人，包括他们的四个学徒兼继承人，开了一个过大的玩笑。  
  
哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫言被从四面八方推到已经起身的四巨头身边。戈德里克站在哈利身后，双手放在哈利的肩膀上，永远二十七岁的他此时看起来比哈利要年轻。  
  
“哈利？你没傻掉吧，不然我怎么放心把我最爱的百合花托付给你啊？”戈德里克带着笑意小声在哈利耳边问。  
  
哈利鼻子竟然酸起来，他快速地转身面向着戈德里克，以免被几百双看着他的眼睛发现。  
  
“你们会死……是不是……”哈利哽咽地问。  
  
戈德里克低低地笑了，他抱住比自己矮半个头的哈利，喃喃地说：“那其实不算‘死’，真的。”  
  
“我们不要继承霍格沃茨……”哈利闷闷地说，“如果这会让你们消失……”  
  
戈德里克敲了哈利的脑袋一下：“臭小子，一天到晚都在想着偷懒？我们支持了霍格沃茨这么久，就不能退休啦？是时候了。”  
  
“那也不要这样……”哈利开始不讲道理了。  
  
而德拉科、赫敏、莫言与萨拉查、罗伊纳、赫尔加的状况也跟哈利与戈德里克的对话差不了多少。  
  
四巨头不再解释，他们四人站在正方形的四个角上，互相对视一眼，将各自的继承人、视如骨肉的孩子推到正方形而中央。哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫言背靠着背，面向自己的老师，早已都哽咽不语、泪流满面。  
  
优美的上古魔文从四巨头口中吟诵出来变成了实体笼罩着这个正方形，属于他们的四颗宝石出现在他们的手上。戈德里克、萨拉查、罗伊纳、赫尔加捧着宝石走向各自的继承人，将宝石交到他们的手上。  
  
“For Hogwarts.”他们齐声吟诵。  
  
“For Hogwarts.”他们跟着宣誓。  
  
宝石发出耀眼的光芒，一时间不光是捧着他们的哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫言，就连在场的所有宾客都睁不开眼睛来。  
  
在一片刺目的白色中，哈利听到四巨头的声音：  
  
“孩子们，死亡，不过是另一场伟大的冒险。”  
  
“还有，这不是结束。”  


  
END？


	6. 番外一：这真的不是结束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候，四巨头真的就像小孩子一样开玩笑。

“说真的，哈利，我和言都很嫉妒你和德拉科。”  
  
赫敏在哈利的床边一脸严肃地说。  
  
“就是啊，你受罪一次就有了我们受罪两次才能得到的孩子。”莫言语气仇恨地说，“孪生兄弟，真是轻松，一个马尔福一个波特，继承人完全不用愁了……”  
  
“并且一个胎毛是黑色的一个胎毛是金色的，我打赌还绝对一个像你一个像德拉科！”赫敏补充到。  
  
“你们俩够了啊，还一个是斯莱特林夫人一个是布莱克夫人呢，一个比一个大惊小怪。真不知道伊威尔和雷古勒斯看上了你们啥。”德拉科打断了两个已经四十出头的朋友的话，但是很明显，他自己都在为刚刚她们所说的事实而高兴。  
  
赫敏瞪了一下眼睛，转身走近坐在椅子上的德拉科，毫不犹豫地说：“你完蛋了，德拉科，你家两个儿子都不会认你这个爸爸了！作为他们的姑姑，我要好好告诉他们，他们的这个金发父亲是个怎样毫无礼貌可言的家伙。”  
  
“你们……”哈利躺在床上无语了，“有时间斗嘴，不如再好好想想他们俩要取什么名字！”  
  
房间里其他三个人立刻噤若寒蝉，莫言顿了一会儿，说：“说真的，‘萨拉查’和‘戈德里克’这两个名字在我们几个人的孩子里真是用滥了……真不知道我家的萨尔和Moine家的一起上霍格沃茨之后他们的朋友们怎么喊才能区别开……”  
  
德拉科苦笑着说：“他们会喊中间名戈德里克，我打赌。”  
  
“伊威尔会发飙的……”赫敏摇着头翻了个白眼。  
  
“我希望他们的关系能很亲密。”哈利自言自语，“我和德拉科都是独子，我真的不知道有一个哥哥或者弟弟是什么感觉。”  
  
德拉科打了一个响指：“叫他们Sam和Dean，哈利。”  
  
哈利挑眉：“所以……金发的叫Dean，黑发的叫Sam？”  
  
“Bingo~”德拉科树了一个大拇指，“你希望他们能够成为亲密的兄弟，相互扶持，Winchester兄弟的名字是最好的祝福。”  
  
赫敏微笑了一下：“而除此之外，他们也的确值得纪念——是他们在那次霍格沃茨保卫战里给了我们他们的血。”  
  
哈利点点头：“除了那些，他们还不知道救过多少人呢，他们毫无疑问值得这个。”  
  
——————————  
  
汤姆·斯莱特林和萨拉查·戈德里克·斯莱特林从四年前起一直都在郁闷为什么他们亲爱的母亲还要再生一个女孩，他们的妹妹，罗伊纳·斯莱特林。  
  
罗伊纳·斯莱特林是个魔女。  
  
不不不，不是女巫的那个意思，是魔鬼的意思。  
  
你说，四岁的时候就会靠撒娇卖萌在不知不觉中让两个哥哥为自己花完了零花钱，有没有够让两个男孩抓狂？  
  
是的，哪怕汤姆已经都要上霍格沃茨二年级了，这一点也还是贯彻到了罗伊纳·斯莱特林的大哥身上。  
  
谁叫罗伊纳几乎天天跟着去上课的赫敏去霍格沃茨……  
  
而且，就这个四岁的小女孩与莎莎迅速地建立起了坚固的友谊这一点来看，罗伊纳也绝非等闲之辈。  
  
——一个才四岁的小女孩看到一条抬起脑袋有天花板高，自己都不够塞它牙缝的蛇怪，绝对应该是害怕的，对吧，对吧？！  
  
但是当罗伊纳自己一个人在霍格沃茨里晃悠（赫敏才不担心自家的女儿，她很清楚罗伊纳聪明得很，况且霍格沃茨城堡里没有什么会伤害到属于这里的人），第一次偶然见到莎莎的时候，她非常淡定，甚至开心：[你能带我一起在霍格沃茨里玩吗？这里的走廊实在太多，有的时候我会迷路。]  
  
莎莎小姑娘看到自己老主人萨拉查的后裔这么可爱，还不怕自己，兴奋得要死。当天霍格沃茨的师生们就有幸看到了他们已经基本习惯了的巨大蛇怪，脑袋上顶着一个小豆丁，全城堡晃悠的奇景。  
  
卡多根爵士对此甚至说出：“格兰杰阁下的女儿勇气过人。”之类的话来。你知道的，他平时最爱叫别人胆小鬼。  
  
更让汤姆和萨拉查郁闷的是，他们的小妹妹非常受人喜爱！因为，因为她只坑她的两个见妹死哥哥！  
  
“因为我最爱你们嘛~”她常常这么解释。  
  
汤姆和萨拉查都无法解释自己是怎么就这样在同龄的小贵族之间得到了“妹控”这个称号的。  
  
好吧，也许他们是有点儿？  
  
莫言在赫敏生下罗伊纳之后一年也生了一个女儿，毫无疑问，起名赫尔加·布莱克。  
  
赫尔加看上去简直是罗伊纳的对立面——不，我们在说这两个孩子，不是四巨头——也许在她才两三岁的时候对她的性格下定论有点儿太早了，但是这位布莱克家的年轻千金小姐真的太无害天真了！  
  
哦，相比于罗伊纳？  
  
令人欣慰的是，比赫尔加大六岁的萨拉查·布莱克是个彻头彻尾的妹控，处处护着自家小妹，弄得不少三岁到七岁的小贵族少爷们对于布莱克家的少爷到了一种唯恐避之不及的地步。  
  
而如今，我们的布莱克家族的少爷最担心的不是同龄同类人最烦心的家族继承人培训课程。  
  
而是再过两年他要去霍格沃茨他妹怎么办啊！  
  
罗伊纳·斯莱特林拍着萨拉查·布莱克的肩膀（他坐着），煞有介事地说：“没事，我罩着她！”  
  
啊哈哈，无论是伊威尔、赫敏，还是雷古勒斯、莫言、都乐得看着自家孩子自由成长，相亲相爱。  
  
他们催着哈利和德拉科快点要孩子，不然他们的都要上学了。  
  
哈利倒也爽快，一生就生了两只小包子，一金一黑，金的比黑的大几分钟。  
  
有趣的是，当我们的小罗伊纳和小赫尔加第一次被她们的母亲带着来见未来注定被她们奴役的两个小包子的时候，四个小家伙一见如故。  
  
大致意思是罗伊纳开始毫不顾忌地戳金色小包子的脸，而赫尔加开始对着黑色小包子大显母性光辉。  
  
赫敏捅了捅身边的莫言：“言，是我的错觉吗，我怎么觉得……”  
  
“……他们不会是老师他们吧……”  
  
这个想法太恐怖了，真的。  
  
哈利和德拉科闻言，惊恐地回头看着两个朋友：“告诉我你们在开玩笑，赫敏。”  
  
赫敏耸肩：“我也不知道，但我觉得不像，你说啊，如果真的是他们四位，是不可能不整我们的。”  
  
其他三人汗颜：“你说的有道理……”  
  
他们又看了看玩的开心的四个孩子，微笑起来。  
  
——————————  
  
“Dean Malfoy！你死定了！”  
  
“哈哈哈……Sammy，快接着！”  
  
“Dean……你不该这样的，罗伊纳都快要考N.E.W.Ts了。”  
  
“罗伊纳，Dean还小，你不用跟他计较……”  
  
“不跟他计较？！那他的尾巴不还得把城堡顶捅出个洞来？！赫尔加你就是太惯着这头死狮子了！还有Sam！你哥哥这么没大没小你也不管管！”  
  
“罗伊纳……那是我哥，我哪管得到他……”  
  
“哦，我亲爱的赫尔加，我就知道你对我最好了！我今天晚上还要去图书馆看书，我知道你会给我准备宵夜的对吧？”  
  
“又要看书？你们才三年级。”  
  
“呃，Sammy他太爱看书，又喜欢拽着我……”  
  
“Dean Malfoy！有本事你别跑！”  
  
“哥……你看，那是Lisa！”  
  
“诶！真的！”  
  
罗伊纳·斯莱特林和赫尔加·布莱克看着屁颠屁颠跑去跟喜欢的女孩献殷勤的Dean Malfoy，默默地又扭头看着一脸淡定的Sam Potter，后者撇撇嘴，说：“我只是说我‘管不到他’，没说我‘治不了他’。”  
  
“你就不怕哪天Dean追到了就甩你一个人在那儿天天泡图书馆？”罗伊纳眯着眼睛问。  
  
Sam微微挑起嘴角：“有什么好怕的？他追不到的。”  
  
罗伊纳和赫尔加发誓，Sam指的绝不是Dean的魅力不够。  
  
[S-aaaaa-m~]  
  
不用回头就知道是谁了，毫无疑问是我们的小公主莎莎。只见她蹭到黑色齐耳发的Sam身边：[我想去那边找纳吉尼玩，德拉科又不同意……]  
  
嗯，莎莎说的“那边”，是霍格沃茨山谷不远处的另一个山谷里的瑞登浦圣城堡。我知道，把一个城堡命名为“Redemption”【救赎】很奇怪，但是对于我们来说，联系到这是伊威尔命名的就不难理解了。伊威尔在十年前正式启用了这个城堡，作为所有流浪小巫师的家，他们在这里可以得到所有同龄小巫师所拥有的一切，还能得到一些专门的学前课程。而这些学前课程普通的学龄前小巫师也可以选择来参加。  
  
为了守护瑞登浦圣城堡，伊威尔把经由斯莱特林家族的家藏咒语改造过的纳吉尼安置在了那里，由她来保护城堡里的小巫师们。  
  
这可乐坏莎莎了，以前纳吉尼处处跟着伊威尔，她想跟纳吉尼玩都没机会，如今她可以一周去一次，或者纳吉尼来一次。两个学校的师生们都已经习惯了两条蛇时不时地一起到处玩，或者一起和小巫师们玩。  
  
Sam在保证明天偷偷带莎莎去玩之后，莎莎便心满意足地离开了。罗伊纳双手抱胸：“我一直没明白，Sam，为什么分明我是第一个认识莎莎的，第一个和她成为好朋友的，结果莎莎最后还是跟你最亲。”  
  
Sam耸耸肩：“谁知道？也许是她意识到我为了认识它，花了那么大力气学蛇语。”  
  
——————————  
  
其实，当年四巨头离开的时候所说的“还有，这不是结束。”是认真的。  
  
消逝了以后的四巨头，被梅林给予了一次机会，他们可以重生，过一个普普通通的人生，体验一次包含着生老病死的的人生。  
  
四巨头没有选择保有上一世的记忆，因为他们觉得那样就不算普普通通地过一辈子了。这千年的记忆和智慧，如今不过是累赘。  
  
他们还是他们，他们选择了投胎到各自的徒弟的姓氏之下，跟他们开一个最后也是最大的玩笑。  
  
除此之外，戈德里克和萨拉查还无聊地预测出根据发色，戈德里克肯定会姓马尔福而进格兰芬多，萨拉查肯定会姓波特而进斯莱特林。好好吓所有人一跳。  
  
有时候，四巨头真的就像小孩子一样开玩笑。  
  
所以，当年赫敏他们的猜测，其实，是真的。  
  
你说没了记忆，为什么四巨头还是那样？  
  
因为有更多的东西，是承载于记忆之外，无论如何也无法抹去的啊。


	7. 番外二：我们可以重新开始

“格林德沃阁下，这是这周的欧洲信息。”  
  
“就放那儿吧。”  
  
“是。”  
  
直到听到大门再次打开和关上，盖勒特·格林德沃才从窗前回过身来，将目光投向茶几上厚厚的几个文件夹。  
  
白色长袍的袍脚在铺着月痴兽毛皮的地面上摩擦着，发出细小的声音，在窗外传来的海浪拍打的声音之间几不可闻。  
  
那沓文件的最上面，一如既往的是写有“阿不思·邓不利多”的那个专属文件夹。  
  
格林德沃的手指在那个文件夹上轻轻划过，年轻的令人不敢置信的面庞上露出欣慰而厌恶的表情。  
  
圣徒们不止一次想杀了那个叫做阿不思·邓不利多的人，不不不，他们应该做的是回到很多年前去，阻止他的出生。  
  
爱情倒不是一定会拖累伟大的灵魂，但是伟大的灵魂会被爱情拖累。  
  
而本该成就大业的盖勒特·格林德沃，在爱情面前像个毛头小子，那种傻傻地愿意在桥牌里故意输给喜欢的人的毛头小子。只不过格林德沃不止是故意输掉一次牌局。  
  
他心甘情愿收起了自己的野心、自己的理念，只为能看着他爱的人开心。反正，这么多乌七八糟的政治理念，相差也远不了多少。他耸耸肩，在纽蒙加德住下，邓不利多不是傻子，他肯定清楚自己是自愿住进来的。  
  
纽蒙加德顶楼这里没什么不好的，风景绝对比那什么阿兹卡班强。  
  
啧啧，就是没甜食吃。格林德沃想。  
  
邓不利多的头像出现在欧洲各大报纸的头条，歌功颂德他打败了黑魔王。  
  
邓不利多在镜头以外皱眉：黑？盖勒特最喜欢白色的袍子呢。  
  
他不太明白，盖勒特为什么要自愿放弃自己的野心。想来想去只有可能是他自觉害了阿丽安娜，愧对自己。  
  
不然还有什么能让那个意气风发得如同全世界都是他的那个青年低下头颅离开势力的巅峰呢？  
  
邓不利多知道自己面前没有障碍了，他得加快脚步完成自己的目标，不然……  
  
不然也许他终于跑完这个功成名就的往返跑，回到起点的时候，那个人早就等急离开了。  
  
霍格沃茨的八楼校长室，其实没那么舒服的。  
  
啧啧，就是甜食太多。邓不利多想。  
  
要是让戈德里克和萨拉查来评价这两个家伙，他们作为甜食爱好者肯定会说：他们让自己牢记对方的方式可真够浪费甜食！  
  
其实阿不思·邓不利多并不喜欢吃甜食，盖勒特·格林德沃才是喜欢吃甜食的那个。  
  
他们用这种奇特的方式，在浮沉的世事之中保持那年夏天的初心。  
  
格林德沃以为自己起码还得多等个十年——虽说那个阿不思有心捧起来的救世主应该会在五年左右解决掉那个伏地魔，但是那之后阿不思肯定还需要时间协助魔法界愈伤——但是四巨头出现了。  
  
——这是他人生中第二次觉得某件大事不在自己的把握之内，第一次是他爱上阿不思。  
  
四巨头和他们的徒弟的提议他无法拒绝——不然他们也不会来这里了——反正自己在哪里待着都没什么太大的区别，而且阿不思选定的那个小救世主看来已经很独立，自有打算，伏地魔的结局绝对不会按照阿不思的目标来了。这样的话，不如自己去霍格沃茨待着，倒不是说能离阿不思近一点儿，是能与四位肯定要主导英国魔法界的未来几十年的四巨头近一些。  
  
因为他没那么确定阿不思还能不能完成自己的政治理想了。  
  
话说圣徒们听说自己的老板去了霍格沃茨，尤其还把假名起作“罗蜜欧”之后，真心开始怀疑阿不思·邓不利多是不是用了什么他自己发明的魔药。  
  
邓不利多怎么可能认不出格林德沃年轻时的模样，他也是这么多年来第一次在大礼堂全校师生的面前如此失态。  
  
毫无疑问，那感情随着摆满校长室的甜品一直都在。邓不利多只是不太知道还如何面对罢了。  
  
你看，在一段感情中，总会有一方付出得多那么一些。这倒不是说另一方就多薄情，也许他们双方的感情深刻程度是一样的，但是由于机缘巧合，某一方因为遇到了某件事情，多付出了一些。这种情况下，另一方如果明白自己的感情与他是对等的，就不免会有些……不愿面对对方。  
  
邓不利多从未觉得事情如此不在自己的掌控之中。  
  
所以他的行为甚至可以称得上是懦弱——他像对待每一位普通教授一样与他明知道是盖勒特的“罗蜜欧·特瑞勒格”打交道。而盖勒特也没有任何暗示或表现，他似乎也在把邓不利多当做一个普通的上级。  
  
邓不利多在暗中松了一口气，但是有时候，仅仅是很偶尔的时候，在他坐在校长室的办公桌后面发呆，福克斯在啃着一块墨鱼骨头的时候，他会隐隐担忧：是不是，盖勒特已经把一切都放下，把曾经的那些情感，都埋葬了呢？  
  
但是阿不思·邓不利多是霍格沃茨的校长、梅林一级勋章的获得者、威森加摩的成员，他不该也不会在这种问题上花费心思。  
  
他有更大的事业要去完成。  
  
他……  
  
有点累了。  
  
——————————  
  
四巨头带着他们各自的徒弟在圣诞舞会后找到他的时候，邓不利多发现，自己大概是真的老到没用了，该退休了。  
  
格兰芬多阁下对他说，他的确该休息休息了，每个人都要为自己活着的时候，他早已下了退隐的决心。他只是担心……  
  
然后格兰芬多阁下又说“人们在时间中行走时也许会忘记爱情，但当回首寻找时也许也已太晚。”邓不利多觉得自己是没有忘记的，只是他把爱情排在了后面。  
  
现在，他放弃了排第一的政治理想，所幸排在第二的爱情，还在那里。  
  
格林德沃果真在霍格沃茨八楼校长室里看到了满柜子的甜食。他毫不客气地拿出了一袋普通的水果硬糖吃起来，嘟哝着：“该死的邓不利多，都怪你，让我几十年没甜食吃！“  
  
邓不利多无奈地笑笑：“我还没说怪你让我吃了几十年的甜食呢！“  
  
两个看上去只有二十五岁、却已经经历了人生百年风雨悲欢的老人此时笑了起来，以那种二十五岁的年轻人会有的模样。  
  
他们不在乎有没有西渡，他们已经看够了人生的风景，他们需要的是停下脚步，与身边分开了好一段的那个人一起在路边选棵树坐下来，静静地看着时光。  
  
在海上，他们没有时间的概念，格林德沃有一天突然想起自己在纽蒙加德读过一位美国作者的小说叫做什么什么船长的天国行。那位船长死了之后，化作彗星一般的东西在宇宙中飞行了几十年，最终到达天国。格林德沃觉得自己和阿不思现在的样子跟那也差不多了。  
  
邓不利多听了盖勒特的想法，笑了起来，说，中国有一部名著，讲述的是向西取经的故事，那里面跋涉千里的行僧最后乘着无底船渡过一条河，在河里看到了自己的□□顺流而下。不知道他们能不能也看到类似的场景。  
  
说完，他们俩都大笑起来。谁管前方是什么呢？  
  
不知道过了多少个东升西落阴晴圆缺，小木船轻轻地靠岸了。  
  
邓不利多和格林德沃在踏上岸的那一刻，就知道自己已经死去了，也知道自己已经重生了。  
  
有一个人，不，应该是精灵，来迎接他们，他身材欣长，着一件叶绿色的长袍，配以银白色。他用清亮的宝蓝色双眸含笑地看了一眼两人，微微点头：“欢迎来到西域，Mithrandír的后裔和他的伴侣，我是Legolas，Thranduil之子。”  
  
自此，再无艰难的抉择和苦痛。  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. XD


	8. 番外三：眠龙勿扰

我叫Toothless。  
  
我是一条夜煞，所以我可能想不出什么太长的句子或者段落，想听我说的话就不要介意。  
  
哦，对了，其实我也许不叫Toothless，但是我爸妈并没有告诉我我应该叫什么就从我的生命里离开了。  
  
所以，他喊我Toothless，那就是Toothless吧。  
  
不，我有牙的，谢谢。  
  
我真的睡了好久了。  
  
自从龙群在我的带领下在海底四散开来，四海为家之后，我就一直在睡觉。  
  
因为也没啥别的事情好干的。  
  
不知道我分散在这个行星最深的海沟里的同胞们会不会像我一样，常常想起曾经那些阳光明媚的日子。  
  
想起曾经那些与我们种族一起生活的人类们。  
  
我只是一条龙，一直不太清楚他说的“和平”有什么意义，我只是喜欢那样的生活。  
  
安宁，祥和，远离伤亡和饥饿。  
  
你们问我说的那个“他”是谁？  
  
哦，他啊，他是那个打伤我尾巴的猎人，他也是我最好的伙伴，他同时还是我缺失的尾翼。  
  
他叫……他叫Hiccup，应该就是这个。  
  
那时候维京人给孩子取名都这样。  
  
我在这里多久了？  
  
我也不太清楚呢……要不你先告诉我现在是什么时候？  
  
算了，我是一条龙，我对时间没什么概念。  
  
就像我总是觉得和他在一起的时光就像是昨天一样。  
  
讲讲他？哦，他呀，是部落首领的儿子，但是瘦瘦小小的，你知道，维京人嘛，都应该长得很大的。  
  
村里的人都不太看好他，觉得他长大了肯定没办法参加屠龙。那时候我的种族与维京人关系不太好。  
  
而他呢，一心想成为屠龙英雄，嗯，屠龙就是保卫村子嘛。他没有肌肉，但是他很聪明的，他自己发明了一架机器。  
  
他就是用那架机器打伤那时还很年轻的我的。  
  
——不过他以后再没用过。  
  
我被打伤了一边的尾翼，落到一个小山谷里，身上还被绳索捆住。他找遍了附近的森林终于找到了我。  
  
嗯，原本他应该杀了我的，然后把我的心脏拿回村子，成为他一直梦想成为的英雄。  
  
但是他没有，他放下了刀子，用它割开了捆住我的绳子。  
  
我没兴趣吃他，真的。  
  
他过了好几天又回来了，那时他才发现我的尾翼伤到了。  
  
然后他还发现我爱吃鱼。  
  
当然了，一开始接近他的时候，我当然不敢露出来我的牙齿喽，所以他喊我Toothless。  
  
嗯哼，他是个挺棒的家伙，我喜欢他。  
  
他应该也挺喜欢我的。  
  
我说过，他是个很聪明的家伙，对吧？  
  
他为我做了一个新尾翼。  
  
当然了，我没办法自己控制新的这一半尾翼。  
  
所以他来帮我控制，他做了一个精巧的控制装置，然后他可以骑在我背上，控制装置连着他的脚。  
  
一开始的时候，这挺难的，毕竟他是他，我是我。  
  
可是渐渐的，操控那半尾翼配合我的飞行对他来说似乎越来越简单，越来越凭着直觉就能完成了。  
  
而我，似乎也越来越安心于有一半尾翼不在我的控制之下。  
  
就好像，我们两个合而为一，变成了一条健全的龙。他是我，我是他。  
  
——————————  
  
后来发生了一些事情，挺危险的事情。  
  
但是同时，他的同胞们也认识到了龙与人类是可以共处的，不需要再有那么多的伤害和死亡。  
  
而我和我的同伴们也在他们的帮助下从一只邪恶的Alpha的控制下解脱出来。  
  
他为此失去了他的左脚。  
  
唔，我倒是觉得有点平衡了。  
  
反正我们有彼此嘛。  
  
后来有一年的圣诞节，他研究了很久，终于为我制作出了一片可以由我控制的尾翼。  
  
那玩意太复杂，我也不懂，反正就是我可以自己飞行了，不需要他再帮我控制什么的。  
  
可是……我不想要那个。  
  
我已经习惯了我的飞行有他的欢呼声陪伴。再次回到一条龙飞的日子，恐怕我会觉得挺孤独的。  
  
对，就是这个词，孤独。  
  
自从我在这片湖底安顿下来，我一直在咀嚼这个词语。  
  
龙不会用这个词，这是从人类那儿学来的。就像“和平”一样。  
  
什么？后来发生了什么？  
  
发生了不少事情，可是都不太重要。有一个靠着威慑力训龙的人，控制着一头Alpha，那个人做了很多很多坏事。  
  
说来惭愧，那个人也一度控制了我，结果我伤害了他的父亲。是哪个“他”？当然是他了，就是我的伙伴的那个他。  
  
最后，他帮助我脱离了Alpha的控制，然后，呃，我也不知道是怎么回事，我就变成了Alpha。  
  
你们知道的，夜煞并没有成为Alpha的先天条件，我们体型太小、威慑力不够大。  
  
但是，我就是变成了Alpha，谁知道呢。  
  
我们又与人类一起生活了很久，对于他们来说挺久的，对于寿命这么长的我们……不过是一会儿罢了。  
  
后来，由于北欧的其他地方，龙群仍然受到捕杀，总的来说，龙的总量一直在减少。  
  
有的时候，我们村子里的龙出远门狩猎，就再也没回来。  
  
作为Alpha，我有责任带领我的龙群去安全的地方。  
  
我知道我在他的身边会非常安全，但是我是一只Alpha啊，我得对追随我的龙群负责。  
  
所以我带着他们离开了那个依海而建的小村子。  
  
离开了那些我们喜爱、也喜爱着我们的人类。  
  
离开了他。  
  
他没有像其他村民那样挽留我，他只是找出了几十年前他为我设计的那个自动尾翼图纸，加以修缮改进，做了一个全新的给我亲手戴上。  
  
我还记得与他分别的时候，他用脑袋抵着我的脑袋，对我说：“You are my best pal, always.”  
  
后来，我和我的同伴们在欧洲一路飞寻其他同伴，最终，一起在海底安顿下来。  
  
那已经是又几十年后的事情了，我知道那时再回去那个小村子，他也不会在了。  
  
所以我也就没回去，我漂荡到了这里，这里不错，虽然从空中看这片湖是黑的，但是水却是极清澈的。  
  
我呆在这里，大部分的时间都在睡觉，做一个又一个梦，大多数是在那个小村子的日子，阳光明媚，欢声笑语——你知道我们还有骑龙大赛吗？  
  
我和他总是赢，谁叫我是夜煞呢？要是谁以为我的一半尾翼是假的就会慢多少，那可大错特错了。  
  
我有他呢。  
  
只是，我醒来的时候，会有一种古怪的感觉，挥之不去。我睡着，它就会消失。  
  
我猜了很久，觉得大概这就叫做“孤独”吧？  
  
嗯，孤独……  
  
我说了这么久了，你们还没说关于你们的故事呢，我在这里呆了这么久，还是第一次看到人类呢。  
  
……哦？学校？在这边上？  
  
你是说，一个学魔法的学校？  
  
哇，听上去好棒！  
  
嗯？我能做什么？  
  
守护城堡的灵魂？你们把灵魂融进城堡？由我来守护？  
  
我猜我还是可以做到的吧……我会帮你们的。  
  
但是我猜我还是想睡觉，不不不，我很警惕的，只要把城堡的灵魂给我圈着，我就能保证没人能碰它。  
  
我真的需要睡觉，因为，因为只要醒着，那种感觉就无处不在啊。  
  
那种你们叫做“孤独”的感觉。  
  
所以……麻烦你们，告诉你们的孩子，不要打扰我的睡眠，好吗？  
  
嗯，谢谢。  
  
——————————  
  
霍格沃茨的第一次正式开学典礼上，第一任校长戈德里克·格兰芬多微笑着致欢迎辞。最后，他补充到：“我们霍格沃茨的校训，你们必须每个人都牢记在心，那就是——  
  
“眠龙勿扰。”


	9. 番外四：你他妈还敢回来？

又是一年的九月一日，提前就收到霍格沃茨校长的来信的小巫师们急切而激动地在家里等待着，猜测自己会是被四巨头那三个人中的哪一位接走。  
  
莱恩利·马尔福的大女儿，葛丽莫·马尔福【Glimmer Mafloy】在看到霍格沃茨校长戈德里克·格兰芬多的时候，奇怪地拽了拽自己父亲的衣角，小声说：“又是格兰芬多阁下？我还以为会是拉文克劳阁下……”  
  
莱恩利微笑了一下，蹲下为女儿理了理长袍的绣花领口，保证道：“格兰芬多校长来接你更合适，亲爱的。我很高兴你喜欢拉文克劳阁下，我们讨论过这个，你哥哥在斯莱特林，他可以照顾你，但是如果你喜欢拉文克劳，完全可以去，你要自己选择。”  
  
“马尔福先生，”戈德里克与莱恩利相互行礼，“很高兴能看到你的又一位子女进入霍格沃茨，在将来大放异彩。”  
  
莱恩利忍不住嘴角上扬，“过奖了，阁下，霍格沃茨因你们的存在才更加辉煌。”  
  
戈德里克皱眉：“莱恩利？也不看看你是在对谁说话，还这么‘马尔福’。”  
  
一直安静地站在边上的葛丽莫扑哧笑出了声，于是莱恩利和戈德里克也笑了起来。  
  
凝视着戈德里克带着葛丽莫走出马尔福庄园的背影，莱恩利深深地鞠了一躬。  
  
——————————  
  
“……最后，我们的校训需要在座的每一位铭记在心，眠龙勿扰。  
  
“现在，请大家尽情享用这个学期的第一餐！”  
  
戈德里克一如既往地发表完演说，坐回校长席，他无奈地揉了揉眉心，觉得没什么胃口。他身侧的罗伊纳察觉到戈德里克的反常，没有说什么，只是摇了摇头。  
  
开学典礼井然有序，用餐完毕的小动物们陆陆续续地离开了大礼堂。戈德里克、罗伊纳、赫尔加看着四个学院的级长带着各自的一年级新生，向他们行礼以后离开大礼堂之后，便不约而同地起身与其他教职工道别，也离开了灯火辉煌的大礼堂。  
  
“他敢不敢来见我们一面！就他妈一面！”  
  
校长室的们一关上，戈德里克就拂袖怒吼到。  
  
啊，我们不应该叫他戈德里克，虽然他的模样是戈德里克·格兰芬多，但是这个正在发火的家伙，是如假包换的萨拉查·斯莱特林。  
  
“十五年了！十五年！该死的他不知道我们有多想他吗？！”  
  
赫尔加拦住萨拉查怒气冲冲的踱步，试图用自己平和的语调安抚友人：“萨尔，戈迪他肯定也在想念我们，但是你知道他不能回来，教廷成员想要他的命已经甚于他们想要成为红衣主教的念头了。”  
  
“啧啧，我们有永恒相伴呢，萨尔，不差这几年。”罗伊纳坐在校长桌上说。  
  
萨拉查停下脚步，用力耙了耙“自己的”金发，一下子泄了气一般，冲着两个女性朋友嘟哝：“我知道，我知道，我只是需要……”  
  
“发泄一下，我们明白，我亲爱的小萨尔~”罗伊纳歌唱般地说，“你在外人面前也不能这么发疯，所以只好我和赫尔来看着你发疯喽~”  
  
赫尔加坐到了罗伊纳身边，两个人一起晃动着双腿：“估计是找不到合适的继承人了，我们早点计划离开吧，我们四个人分开得的确有点久了，而霍格沃茨也已经很稳定了。”  
  
“是啊，看看，我的头发都发灰了……”罗伊纳用手指夹起自己的一缕黑发，惋惜地说，“从理论上来说，我们已经快六十了诶！”  
  
“待我这就把他的宝贝金发变成灰色。”萨拉查恶狠狠地说。  
  
——————————  
  
“谢谢您，萨拉查先生！“  
  
“不用谢，查尔斯。”  
  
萨拉查，哦，不，货真价实的戈德里克·格兰芬多冲着拎着大大的水桶的小男孩挥挥手，继续在湖边钓鱼。  
  
一阵微风拂过，湖边芦苇的脑袋低得更低，轻轻地点了一下水面，制造出一点波纹与风吹拂出的涟漪融合在一起。而简单的浮标就这么随着细小的波纹上下浮动着。  
  
戈德里克不再握着鱼竿，他双手背在脑后，自由落体地向后倒去。躺在了软软的，温热的泥土上。今天有点云，所以太阳没那么刺眼，真是个好日子~戈德里克自顾自地想着。  
  
“啊，好孤单呢~”  
  
戈德里克叼着狗尾巴草，语调愉悦得不像是在叹息。不过他自己很清楚自己是在叹息。  
  
好久不见他们三个了……又是九月份了，又会有一群可爱的孩子涌入霍格沃茨了，真可惜我看不到，分明该是我致欢迎词！戈德里克义愤填膺地吐掉狗尾巴草，“哼”了一声。  
  
萨拉那个家伙，估计又在想怎么把我千刀万剐了……真是的，能怪我吗？戈德里克翻了个白眼，又不是不清楚我没有别的选择！  
  
再说了，是他们决定什么时候离开，他们那边一动身，自己就去跟他们会合，他们掌握着决定权诶！戈德里克撇撇嘴，他们也该动身了……  
  
水边传来哗啦啦汲水的声音，戈德里克睁开眼睛坐起身，看到两个村子里的女孩正在一边打水一边像所有这个年纪的女孩傻笑的一样笑着。她们看到戈德里克看到她们了，格格笑得更加厉害，手里的水桶都拿不住了，相互指着，笑得停不下来。  
  
戈德里克怎么猜不到她们在说什么，他微笑了一下，向她们挥挥手，看着两个女孩急忙也向他挥手，然后心虚一般地拎着水泼泼洒洒地向村子走去。  
  
戈德里克又躺回草地上，他这些年在外面保持着二十多岁的模样，因为这样的他可以辗转于各个偏僻的小村子并且很快地获得接纳。村子里单纯可爱的女孩们怎么可能不会对这个曾经连赫尔加都动过心的男子倾心，戈德里克会友善地对待她们，做她们的朋友，在小村子热闹的舞会上与每个性格单纯的女孩跳舞，给她们最美的青春。  
  
当然了，戈德里克与村子里的男生们也打得火热，时不时还喜欢从中做媒，撮合几对爱鸟。他是打心眼里喜欢这些单纯的孩子，他所到的村子里，几乎每个人都是那么可爱、简单，是戈德里克最喜欢的性格，在这里，他可以以他自己最原本的性格示人，完全用不着他的家族教会他的那些东西。  
  
也不是没有女孩想碰碰运气，而每次，戈德里克都会把自己给那个女孩一个星期，作她的男朋友，陪她玩陪她笑，那一周过去之后，女孩便会发现虽然戈德里克是那么的完美无缺，但是她最想要的东西他已经给出去了。所以那些女孩都会给戈德里克最后一个甜甜的、亲在面颊上的吻，对他说：“谢谢。”  
  
戈德里克也会用“谢谢”回答。  
  
——————————  
  
戈德里克·格兰芬多的去世让整个欧洲魔法界都为之一震，似乎此时，所有人才意识到原来四巨头也是会被死神带走的。  
  
没过几天，罗伊纳·拉文克劳也离开了人世，赫尔加·赫奇帕奇担起了校长的职责，并请来普林斯家族那放弃了族长职位一心研究魔药的阿兰·萨拉查·普林斯接下了戈德里克的魔药课，请来波特家族的大女儿接任戈德里克的魔咒课，请来斯帕罗家族的族长——是的，四巨头就是这么有面子，他们一致认为魔法史这门课是需要最优秀的教授来传授的——接下罗伊纳的魔法史，请来奥格登家族里罗伊纳提前嘱咐的那个天赋秉异的女孩维拉接下罗伊纳的古魔文课。并且赫尔加也安排下了自己“去世”之后的接班人，她选择了肯奇家族那不愿出嫁只愿钻研魔法生物的大女儿。  
  
在安排好这一切的一个月之后，四巨头唯一尚在的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇也安详地离世了。世人都说，四巨头本为一体，故消逝的时候也要一同离去。  
  
四巨头从未涉足政坛，他们也从未想要涉足政坛。所以他们的离去，对于魔法界并没有太实质性的影响，更多的，倒是精神上的震撼。  
  
莱恩利·马尔福为赫尔加·赫奇帕奇举办了葬礼，火葬，没有坟冢，没有墓碑，完全按照她生前的要求。罗伊纳和戈德里克在此之前亦是如此。  
  
马尔福家族的第一任家主静静地伫立在舞动着的火焰边，看着火星跳跃着飞舞，他不由得抬头仰望深不见底的墨蓝色天际，好奇着那四位老师如今身处何方。  
  
——————————  
  
“哦~我亲爱的萨尔！你不知道我想念你的黑发有多久了！”  
  
赫尔加，二十五岁模样的赫尔加进了花园后，立刻冲着树下那久违的黑色长发少年快步走去。  
  
萨拉查此刻终于恢复了他原本的模样，他微笑着起身与赫尔加拥抱：“霍格沃茨那边的事情都好了？”  
  
“自然，那些孩子会好好对待她的，”赫尔加点头，却不由得带上了点伤感，“不过我们现在都不在我们的那朵百合花的怀抱里喽……”  
  
“就知道你也会这么说，”萨拉查笑了，“跟我来，罗伊也在那边。”  
  
萨拉查和罗伊纳比赫尔加早离开，可不是去享福的，他们俩负责今后他们四人住所的建设。赫尔加打赌她见到的这所别馆从头到脚都是斯莱特林和拉文克劳的气息！翻了个白眼，她跟着萨拉查走向湖边的一片草地。  
  
远远地，赫尔加就看到了罗伊纳的身影，还有罗伊纳正忙着照管的，  
  
那一大片的霍格沃茨。  
  
啊，虽然罗伊纳和赫尔加在新家这段时间都处于极好的状态之中，但是萨拉查可不是。  
  
戈德里克可以打包票。  
  
嘿！十五年多没见，好不容易终于见面了，有二话不说就上来揍两拳的吗？！  
  
是的，萨拉查·斯莱特林，当时及整个历史上最强大的黑巫师，对待自己最厌恶最厌恶的人，用的是与魔法一点儿也不沾边的拳头。  
  
“你他妈还敢回来？！！”


	10. 番外五：偷一只铂金小龙回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实有很多事情并不是巧合，这世上哪有那么多巧合。

“萨拉！我们去偷一只龙回来养着好不好？！！！”  
  
呦，新台词。罗伊纳和赫尔加同时想到。  
  
戈德里克扑到站在书柜前读书的萨拉查身后，用爪子搂住黑巫师的腰，下巴搁在黑巫师的肩膀上，蹭！  
  
“为什么要偷？”萨拉查气定神闲地和上自己年轻时的笔记，询问道。  
  
“因为你家莱恩利的那只小龙太可爱了啊！你肯定会喜欢他的，萨拉！”戈德里克兴奋地说。  
  
萨拉查掰开搂住自己的腰部的手，转过身：“你是说德拉科？他今年才五岁吧？”  
  
“而且你为什么对萨尔的继承人这么感兴趣，难道是你看中的终于和那只铂金小龙同岁了？”罗伊纳好奇地问。  
  
赫尔加嘟起嘴：“不公平！我也要我的继承人和你们的一样大！”  
  
戈德里克欠抽地假笑了一下：“那你得找到一个一样大的呀~我可是发现波特家族这辈虽然父母不怎么样，但是苗子却很好哦！哦，并且和德拉科一样大！”  
  
“哈利·波特？”萨拉查微微皱眉，“你是说他在他麻瓜亲戚那里反而激发出了什么吗？”  
  
“说到这个嘛……萨拉……我想请你帮我个小忙~”戈德里克立刻换上一副讨好的表情。刚刚还在讨论她们各自的继承人人选的赫尔加和罗伊纳都开始好奇戈德里克的请求是什么。  
  
要知道，一般的请求，厚脸皮的狮子可是不会对三个好友如此语气百般讨好的。  
  
很明显，萨拉查也知道，他警惕地看着面前的爱人，说：“你，说说看？”  
  
戈德里克又凑近了一点儿，满是期许地问：“能把莱尔叫回来，让他去辅导哈利吗？”  
  
“……为什么不让你家格里芬去？”  
  
戈德里克开始眼神攻击：“萨拉~你知道格里芬太粗心，不适合照顾小孩子的！莱尔多聪明，多细心啊~”  
  
萨拉查面无表情地说：“你可以尝试跟莱尔复述一遍刚刚的话试试看。”  
  
“或者承认如今的格兰芬多们越来越莽撞！不对！蠢！”赫尔加气呼呼地说，“我真是受够了你家那些小狮子一天到晚说我家的孩子们蠢！”  
  
“带我一个……”罗伊纳跟萨拉查一样面无表情。  
  
“对，这样也可以。”萨拉查认真地点了点头，看向傻了的戈德里克，“承认吧，戈迪。”  
  
戈德里克的内心都是崩溃的……他知道啊，知道啊！！！但是作为学院创始人，总不好说自家孩子坏话吧！！！  
  
好吧，戈德里克能猜到他的三个好友会对他这一内心活动作出什么回复：  
  
谁叫你家那些孩子齐刷刷说我们家的孩子坏话！有点责任感好不好！  
  
“我，我承认……”戈德里克垂头丧气地说，“我承认我家小狮子们很多都变得莽撞了……”  
  
罗伊纳、赫尔加还有萨拉查一起叹了口气，还没开口呢，戈德里克自己就雄心勃勃地说：“但是，哈利会影响他的同学们的！格兰芬多学院迟早会回归原来的风气的！”  
  
“啧，加个在‘莱尔的培养下’，戈迪。”罗伊纳撇撇嘴，说，“我们都知道你选莱尔是因为他有点偏激倾向。”  
  
戈德里克这下终于叹了气，他走到窗前，背身靠在窗边看着三个好友：“我们该回去了，霍格沃茨有点乱了。”  
  
四人不约而同地，看向了窗外湖边那一片美丽的霍格沃茨。  
  
——————————  
  
“说实话，我还是不明白你为什么想要自找麻烦地回到三十年代。”戈德里克站在魔法阵外，奇怪地问正准备时间旅行的赫尔加。  
  
赫尔加正在检查自己的空间手包里的东西，头也不抬地回了一句：“我还不明白为什么哈利没有杀了伏地魔呢！”  
  
戈德里克可怜巴巴地回头看向萨拉查，无声地说：萨拉……我又被骂傻了……  
  
萨拉查冷冷地看着戈德里克，他怎么可能读不懂伴侣的眼神。  
  
就是因为读懂了，所以才不理啊！  
  
“不知道能不能见到小汤姆呢……”赫尔加开心地自言自语。  
  
罗伊纳认真地看着赫尔加：“赫尔，再告诉我一次你没打算冲进孤儿院，拜托。”  
  
赫尔加好笑地看了一眼女友：“我没打算冲进孤儿院！行了吧！小哈利那么聪明，肯定会带着小汤姆到处玩的，我只要守在他们要去的地方就行啦~诶，萨尔，有什么要我带给小汤姆的吗？”  
  
萨拉查冷哼一声：“我没请你带个阿瓦达索命就够不错的了。”  
  
“萨尔！你明知道汤姆肯定有他的原因！”罗伊纳严厉地说，戈德里克无奈地摇着头。  
  
“等到我们去着手他的问题时，我得借用下你的那个幻境了，罗伊。”萨拉查继续说着，没回应罗伊纳的话。  
  
赫尔加扶额：“你们慢慢讨论，我先走了。”  
  
哈利推开挂着平安风铃的店门，风铃发出一阵好听的声音。哈利迎面看到的是一个干净清爽的店面，一排排货架放着一些巫师日常用的小东西，还有一些家务的书籍，店铺里充满了阳光，还带着一股很淡的花香和草药的味道。哈利心情愉悦地打量着店铺，这时一个温和的，似乎有一种让人安心的魔力的声音传过来：“这位年轻的先生，你需要什么？”  
  
哈利看向声音的来源，一位面带微笑的褐发女子从后面的房间里走进来，哈利有礼貌地说：“只是随便看看，谢谢。”说着便走在精巧的货架之间。  
  
哈利最后买了三支羽毛笔，几瓶墨水和几本简朴的笔记本，他犹豫了一会儿，还是买下了那个简易的窥镜。把东西放到柜台上，那个女人一边看着一边含着笑意问他：“你是霍格沃茨的学生？”  
  
哈利一愣，然后想起自己喝了增龄剂，于是回答：“是的，我是四年级。”  
  
“你是哪个学院的？”女子接着问道。  
  
哈利真的纠结了一下，但是在这上面犹豫似乎不太正常，于是他还是说：“格兰芬多。”梅林在上，他觉得自己这辈子肯定是个斯莱特林！在莱尔的荼毒下……  
  
女子继续问：“那你觉得霍格沃茨的四个学院有什么不同？”哈利觉得这个女子实在有点奇怪，但她的微笑似乎和她的话语一样有着魔力，让他不由得说下去：“嗯，格兰芬多应该是勇气，拉文克劳是智慧，赫奇帕奇是勤奋，斯莱特林是狡猾吧。”他是直接按照现在霍格沃茨学生们的正常思路回答的，但他没有发现他的说法可能更像邓不利多“当权”时期的霍格沃茨……  
  
女子笑了笑，然后说：“一共四十西可三纳特。”但是哈利发誓这个女子有什么由于他刚刚的话引发的情感，因为在女子那双浅棕色的眼睛里他没有看到笑意。但他还是付了钱，离开了这个给人温馨感觉的小店。  
  
哈利记忆中的那位令人印象深刻的店主，就是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。四巨头向他坦白身份之后，哈利也猜到了那是赫奇帕奇阁下，不过他一直没去向赫奇帕奇阁下本人求证。因为哈利怎么也想不通为什么赫奇帕奇阁下会在那种时候出现在那里，让他遇到。似乎是刻意的，但又不像是刻意的。  
  
赫尔加就是刻意在那里等哈利的，她想看看哈利是什么样的孩子。  
  
赫尔加怎么会看不出来哈利在说出对霍格沃茨四学院的评价时犹豫了一下。她后来的不悦不是因为哈利的认知——哈利没说实话，她看得出来——而是因为她明白哈利说的是他那个时候，对于四学院的普遍认识。  
  
至于哈利嘛，可爱的孩子，比当年的阿伦可爱多了！  
  
只是有点可惜没能跟小汤姆聊聊，赫尔加最后对罗伊纳这么说。  
  
罗伊纳摆摆手，以后有的是机会呢，我们还是去看看戈德里克要怎么把德拉科偷过来吧。  
  
是的，戈德里克下定决心要把德拉科·马尔福，马尔福家族的独子，给偷过来。  
  
“你也不想想大马尔福和布莱克家的二女儿？”罗伊纳无奈地对正兴致勃勃地计算要弄多大的动静的戈德里克说。  
  
戈德里克扁扁嘴：“我会把一个最优秀的继承人送回去，可以当做补偿吧？……好吧，我知道不可以。”  
  
“Everything comes with a price.”萨拉查冷静的地说，“如果可以选择，马尔福夫妇会选择这个的。”  
  
戈德里克和萨拉查一起去偷那只卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福视若珍宝的铂金小龙德拉科。  
  
首先，他们幻影移形到了马尔福庄园的少爷卧室。  
  
然后，萨拉查和戈德里克暗中把熟睡的德拉科抱起来。  
  
最后，幻影移形离开的同时弄出点巨大的爆炸声，再释放点魔力。  
  
十分简单的三步，可行性极强，值得拥有。  
  
开玩笑的，四巨头是这个世界上除了马尔福和马尔福庄园的家养小精灵之外唯四能在马尔福庄园幻影移形的人。  
  
所以没人能猜到马尔福家的小少爷是被人带走的，都以为是魔力暴动。  
  
纳西莎听到爆炸声，跌跌撞撞从主卧跑到德拉科的卧室，看到里面空空如也的时候直接晕了过去。卢修斯得抱住妻子，所以他还是勉强保持了冷静。  
  
直到第二天早晨西弗勒斯·斯内普闻讯赶来，听了马尔福夫妇对德拉科境遇滔滔不绝的担忧之后，冷冷地说了一句看下家族挂毯不就行了之后，焦虑的马尔福夫妇才想起可以通过家族挂毯知晓德拉科是生是死。  
  
令他们（包括斯内普）松了一口气的是，家族挂毯上德拉科的名字还安然地闪着铂金色的光芒。  
  
就在他的三个家长焦虑的那会儿，我们的铂金小龙正煞有介事地在对四巨头的身份表示强烈的怀疑。  
  
赫尔加再次提出抗议，你们怎么能骗小孩子说是他父母把他送到这里来学习的！  
  
其它三个人表示，你还有别的办法能跟这个七岁多的孩子讲清楚就你来啊。  
  
赫尔加妥协了。  
  
于是，马尔福家族的小少爷德拉科·马尔福就这样开始了与四巨头一起的生活。  
  
当他发现自己是被“偷来”的时候，他也已经懂事到不会怪罪四巨头这件事了。  
  
但他可以以此为把柄求戈德里克多教点他近身格斗、求萨拉查多教点他黑魔法、求罗伊纳多陪陪他看书不然他自己一个人看太吃力、求赫尔加陪他养一只小匈牙利树蜂。  
  
以及，求四巨头为他做一个附有变态级别的保护咒的空间手镯送给哈利当做十一岁生日礼物。


	11. 番外六：身为教父和哥哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他大脚板永远不会是个悲观主义者。

小天狼星·布莱克这辈子最重视的，大概莫过于朋友了。  
  
那天在圣芒戈，他从詹姆斯手里接过熟睡的可爱的小哈利的时候，詹姆斯拍着他的肩膀，少有地混杂着认真与焦虑地对他说：  
  
“大脚板，我一直忘了跟你说，我想请你做哈利的教父。”  
  
小天狼星狂喜地抬头，看着他的好伙计：“说定了，尖头叉子！”狂喜过后又给了詹姆斯一个肘击，补充道，“还算有眼光，如果不是我我可要闹的。”  
  
而疲倦的莉莉则躺在床上微笑着看着他们。  
  
这个时刻被小天狼星刻在了他的脑海里，那之后的十几个暗无天日、充满绝望的年头里，这些明亮的片段是摄魂怪的笼罩下的他仅有的温暖。他缩在牢房里，被黑暗一点点侵蚀，一点点消磨，那些片段在流逝的时光的腐蚀下逐渐变得模糊，像是隔了一层毛玻璃似的。当那仅存的温暖也逐渐模糊，小天狼星以为自己会烂在这里，成为蜷缩着抱住旧时回忆的一团烂布料和骨头的不明物体。  
  
直到他发现那个猪狗不如的叛徒，还在过着安逸的生活。  
  
支撑一个处于绝望的人活下去，大部分情况下，仇恨比爱更有效。  
  
有了这样的恨作为火星，小天狼星忽然有了逃离这个地方的理由和力气。他现在无比感谢曾经的自己习惯于化为阿尼马格斯的这一举动，因为摄魂怪们似乎习惯了黑狗的存在，而这只黑狗不在他们的职责之内。所以小天狼星尽最大努力休息了几天之后，在一个浓重的午夜以黑狗形态挤出了栅栏。  
  
他后来不太记得自己是怎么回到大陆，又怎么来到小惠金区的了。他不记得，因为只有他的目的地才有意义。  
  
小天狼星实在想去看一眼他的教子，那个曾经在他怀里冲他咧嘴笑的小家伙。曾经的记忆在逃离阿兹卡班之后又逐渐变得清晰，而这种清晰只能让小天狼星对彼得的恨意燃烧得更加猛烈。  
  
到达小惠金区没多久，他碰巧遇到了哈利——他很容易认出了他，这个男孩简直是詹姆斯的翻版——拖着霍格沃茨的箱子，拎着空空的猫头鹰笼子走在女贞路上，往木兰花新月街走过来。小天狼星把自己全黑的身子往树篱中缩了缩，他隐隐觉得自己突然出现会吓到这个孩子。  
  
哈利走到木兰花新月街上之后停了下来，一手叉腰地大大叹了口气嘟哝着什么：“真是烦死了，那家伙自由自在地到处玩，留我在家里对着那三个麻瓜！”说着，他掏出了魔杖举起来，“今天还多加一个！我可是受不了了，反正暑假过去一半多了……”  
  
骑士公共汽车在哈利面前一个急刹车停下来，长着雀斑的售票员还没把例行的话说完就开始好奇学生模样的哈利为什么会大半夜在麻瓜的街道上召唤骑士公共汽车。  
  
小天狼星目送着“哈利”上了公共汽车，有些迷惑地晃了晃脑袋，哈利不应该与他亲人呆在一起吗？莉莉的那个麻瓜姐姐……对，应该是她的。哈利这是被赶出来了？这么说又不太像，因为哈利看上去那么自如，好像一切都稀松平常……  
  
但看样子哈利应该过得不错，小天狼星得出结论，这样他就放心了，接下来，他要去找姓韦斯莱的那家人……那个叛徒，他追到天涯海角都不会放过，他会让为彼得自己的行为追悔莫及。  
  
————————————————————  
  
小天狼星说不好他是从什么时候开始觉得身边发生的事情不那么“如他所想”了的，曾经，他对自己的选择和行为都持有一种理所当然的态度，无论是分去格兰芬多，还是与布莱克家族断绝关系，又或者是加入凤凰社，与朋友们一起赴汤蹈火，这一切看起来都是合情合理的，带来的结果也在他的预料之中。  
  
越狱去找彼得复仇也是他毫不犹疑的选择，因为他性情如此。在这过程中碰巧既令彼得被捉拿，又洗清了他自己的冤案则是运气，但这也没令小天狼星多惊喜，他相信但行好事莫问前程，只要忠于自己的内心，做出正义的正确的选择，无论结果多好或者多坏，他都无怨无悔。  
  
当小天狼星从魔法部的审判中以自由身的状态走出来的时候，一时间他不知道自己能去哪里。他想见哈利，但邓布利多有向他解释过女贞路4号对哈利的重要性……他想起了自己的弟弟雷古勒斯，刚刚坐在旁听席中的那个年轻人，他看上去是那样的年轻，这使得小天狼星在庭上有一瞬间晃神，不确定现在到底是哪一年。  
  
他也有听说雷古勒斯的经历，小天狼星不好说哪个令他更惊讶：多年失踪的雷古勒斯被发现并且看起来出奇地年轻，还是雷古勒斯曾经敢于对抗伏地魔的事实。小天狼星直面过伏地魔，他知道伏地魔的恐怖是令人窒息并且压倒性的，他与他的朋友们坚定信心站在伏地魔的对立面需要多少勇气他也知道。但小天狼星发现自己不知道站在伏地魔的身边并反抗那个魔头需要多少勇气。  
  
那种勇气没有朋友的支撑，没有长者的鼓励，甚至都没有失踪后的追悼。而那样的勇气，竟然存在于自己的弟弟体内，自己那小小的、沉默寡言的斯莱特林弟弟。  
  
站在魔法部的电话亭边发愣的小天狼星肩头被拍了一下，他一惊，回头看到卢平，后者正温和地微笑着：“你怎么休庭走得那么快，要去哪里吗？”  
  
小天狼星机械地摇摇头，直接说出了自己心里所想：“我不知道要去哪里。”  
  
“你弟弟把格里莫广场12号留给了你，但那里已经荒废多年了，我猜现在不太适合居住……如果你不介意的话可以来我公寓住一段时间，哈利也觉得起码你重回社会的最开始一段时间需要有人陪着你。”卢平一手搭在小天狼星的肩膀上缓和地说，熟悉的声音和语调令小天狼星觉得自己脚下逐渐有了坚实感。  
  
“哈利？”小天狼星没法不注意到自己宝贝教子的名字。卢平进一步搂住小天狼星的肩膀，继续安慰着：“哈利很好，他绝对有能力照顾好自己的，现在你需要好好休息一下，作为一个自由人。”  
  
小天狼星在卢平的公寓住了一段时间，在卢平的强烈要求下，他去圣芒戈做了身体检查，又接受了短期的摄魂怪恢复治疗。  
  
他虽然不愿承认，但那么多年与摄魂怪相处带来的阴影的确难以摆脱。整个七月，他都无法真正意义上的好好睡觉，那种胃里冰凉的感觉总会在凌晨时分找上他，他会觉得床铺在下陷，天花板在旋转，四周的墙壁在压向他，而他在冰水中不停地坠落。  
  
很冷很冷。  
  
圣芒戈的治疗的确是有效的，卢平的陪伴也是有效的，再说了，他大脚板永远不会是个悲观主义者。小天狼星在准备去女贞路接哈利的前一晚睡了这么多年来的第一个好觉，见到健康快乐的哈利之后，他的情况进一步变好了。小天狼星相信多见见自己的教子是有好处的，所以他自己跑去找了邓布利多希望可以在霍格沃茨任教职，正好卢平卸去了神奇生物课的教授身份（他现在在铂金电影厂，谁能料到呢！），这一职位是空缺的。  
  
得到教职之后，小天狼星收到了一封信祝贺他获得霍格沃茨教职。  
  
信封上的字迹是那样陌生又熟悉。是雷古勒斯的。  
  
小天狼星这才意识到自己几乎忘记了他的弟弟也还生活在魔法界，不光是他习惯了生活中没有雷古勒的状态，他也不知道自己该怎么面对雷古勒斯。他就像把脑袋埋进沙子的鸵鸟，有意无意地躲避着与雷古勒斯的交集。  
  
他与雷古勒斯曾经是亲密的，弟弟曾经那么崇敬他，无论他到哪里都要跟在他身后。每次他与父母吵架之后雷古勒斯也会当和事佬，一边安抚父母一边安抚小天狼星。哪怕后来自己去了霍格沃茨，进了格兰芬多，雷古勒斯也还经常给他写信，好奇着霍格沃茨的点点滴滴。  
  
再后来雷古勒斯也到了上霍格沃茨的年纪，他进了斯莱特林。小天狼星记得一年级刚开始的时候雷古勒斯会在饭点时跑来格兰芬多长桌找自己，而詹姆则会嘲笑雷古勒斯怎么这么依赖他的哥哥云云。  
  
小天狼星发现自己不记得雷古勒斯是从什么时候开始不再来找自己的了，他只记得在自己与布莱克家族断绝关系之前他的弟弟雷尔就已经很少再跟他有来往了。他意识到自己并不是个好哥哥，起码在上霍格沃茨之后就不是了。  
  
现在大概也还不是。  
  
他还能是吗？  
  
念及至此，小天狼星被一阵手足无措集中，他把那封简短的信看了一遍又一遍，在卧室里踱步了一圈又一圈，最后很丢脸地跑去向卢平寻求建议。  
  
“小布莱克先生给我的印象是很好相处，”卢平熟练地给大黑狗顺毛，“去年我在霍格沃茨任教的时候见过他几次，他安静而温和，要我说他其实给我感觉有一点赫奇帕奇。既然他主动给你寄信表达祝贺就说明他其实还是关心着你的，大脚板，也许你也应该主动一点。”  
  
小天狼星·天不怕地不怕·恶作剧大师·布莱克痛苦地抱住脑袋：“但我该怎么主动！啊啊啊这简直是世界难题！我不懂他们斯莱特林的那些礼节啊潜台词啊弯弯绕绕啊的，你说如果我直接约他一起吃个饭会不会被觉得太突兀？而且就算他答应了，我该怎么选餐厅？啊啊啊啊啊……”  
  
“冷静，大脚板，冷静。”卢平捏了一下坐在身边的人的肩膀，“就像你知道你弟弟是个斯莱特林一样，你弟弟也知道你是个格兰芬多，他会理解的，你努力了就好。”  
  
小天狼星愣愣地看着卢平，缓慢地说：“有的时候我想着他做过的那些事情，很难不觉得他分明很有勇气，雷尔是个非常勇敢的斯莱特林，这令我更不知道该如何与他相处了。”  
  
狼人也愣了一下，继而他微笑起来：“你意识到这一点就说明你应该能与他好好相处了。”  
  
事实证明卢平的预言是对的，小天狼星回信邀请雷古勒斯找个时间共进午餐，后者高兴地答应了。布莱克兄弟在两天后的中午，在对角巷一起享用了一顿愉快的午餐，他们回忆了很多童年趣事，小天狼星惊讶于自己和雷古勒斯竟然还记得那么多，他也惊讶于雷古勒斯当年在恶作剧上其实也颇有天分——他忘记了。  
  
“我很高兴你写信给我了。”餐后咖啡时，小天狼星由衷地说。  
  
“而我很高兴你回复了我的信，哥哥。”雷古勒斯微笑着回答，“我很想你。”  
  
小天狼星注视着自己弟弟，一时间他又有很多很多的话想说。  
  
“我也很想你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道原著里对小天狼星的阿尼马格斯形态在阿兹卡班的效用是怎么解释的，但是我觉得小天狼星估计不太清楚这些。


	12. 番外七：这是我想要的生活

莫言在她与雷古勒斯和莫露与西弗勒斯的婚礼上，看着一天里都惊人地保持微笑的表姐，突然想起很多面前的某个热辣辣的中午，她和莫露一起躲在花园里的雪松下。  
  
那是她第一次见到莫露，那时她们都还很小，她七岁，莫露八岁。莫露是被父母带来莫氏庭园的，一年一度的例行拜访，莫露由于从那年起开始身体不好被带来请莫氏的家主做出诊断。莫言那天休息的时候看到了跟在父亲身后沉默寡言，脸上带着与年龄不符的淡漠的莫露，不由分说地扯着自己的远房表姐跑出了住宅。  
  
莫露的身体很虚弱，被任何时候都精力充沛的莫言拽着跑了那么远，差点没在莫言终于在一棵雪松前停下的时候摔倒在地。  
  
莫言回头才发现刚刚自己看得顺眼的女孩似乎承受不起自己的热情，不由得吐吐舌头，在莫露面前蹲下身，露出自己最诚恳最抱歉的表情，试图与莫露对上视线：“对不起……我不知道你不能跑步……我叫言，你呢？”  
  
莫露也猜出来这个能在主宅里随便跑的女孩肯定不会是随随便便哪个孩子，没料到竟然还是莫氏的大女儿。在心里苦笑了一下，莫大小姐，你想做什么都没人能拦着你啊，我不过是个无足轻重的旁系。但是莫露真的不想说违心的话，所以她只是沉默着看着一脸担忧的莫言。  
  
莫言抓了抓她的短发：“对不起，表姐……我有点急，因为我的休息时间很短，而你看上去很需要一个人陪你玩玩？你为什么不笑呢？你比我大多少？”  
  
“一岁，我八岁了。”莫露淡然地回答，“休息时间短？你在上课？我记得莫氏长女的培训并不紧。”  
  
莫言坐了个鬼脸：“理论上来说是的，但是我需要在十一岁之前解决十五岁以前的所有东西，那些乱七八糟的……呵呵。”  
  
“为什么？”莫露好奇地问，她的呼吸还非常不平稳，但是这个她早有耳闻的女孩印起了她的兴趣。  
  
“……我……我想去霍格沃茨读书……”莫言有点不好意思地说，“别，别告诉其他人啊……”  
  
莫露吃惊地看着自己的“表妹”：“霍格沃茨？那所由英国四巨头建立的魔法学校？可，可……”  
  
莫言踢了踢脚下的草：“我想去那里，我感觉到那里……说起来很好笑，我弟听我说的时候笑了半天……我觉得那里是我的归属。”说着，她翻身躺倒到了草地上，上半身藏在雪松的影子里。  
  
“归属？……那种感觉吗……”  
  
出乎意料地，黑色长发的莫露没有质疑，她只是安静地坐到了莫言身边，侧头看着半阖着眼睛的莫言。莫言撅起嘴，嗯了一声。  
  
两个女孩之间沉默了一会儿，远处，一只仙鹤在飞向雪山，莫言认出那是她母亲的洁。  
  
“我也觉得这不是我的生活……”  
  
莫露突然开口，筋疲力竭、半梦半醒的莫言差点没听到这句话。  
  
她们也不知道她们两个十岁还没到的女孩为什么会有这种想法，但是莫言知道这就是那天她第一次看到莫露就不由分说地把她拽走的原因。莫言平日绝不会那么任性而不讲理，不过后来她有一次在信中笑谈，如果当初她不那么直白地拽走露而是上前跟她打招呼的话，她们两个绝对不会真正认识对方。  
  
那之后莫言和莫露并没有再交流，她们一起在雪松下躺了须臾，然后慢慢地散着步回住宅。  
  
“你一年只来一次？”分别时，莫言双手背在身后，脑袋低垂着。  
  
莫露头一次笑了笑：“不还有信吗。”  
  
莫言不是没有玩伴，比她小三岁的弟弟经常和她一起在宅子里捉迷藏，而血缘近一点的也还有两三个女孩跟她年纪相仿。莫言跟她们关系很好，但是，只是普通的“好”，不是莫言与莫露之间的那种关系。  
  
那种关系大概不是用“好不好”来衡量的，应该说是契合吧。  
  
不不不，她们的通信中才没有高深莫测地谈论各自对《易经》的理解，事实上，从第一次见面那次之后，她们俩甚至没再提起过让她们认定对方的那种异乡的归属感，直到三年后莫言准备去霍格沃茨前三个月，她突然在信里给莫露描述了她前几天跟随父母去霍格沃茨时发生的事情。  
  
她们的通信中，更多的是生活的琐事，比如莫言的弟弟莫延前天克服了他最讨厌的萝卜，或者昨晚月亮特别亮，坐在窗台上感觉特别赞。时而会带上几句最近的某些感受。分明是没写太多内容的信，她们俩读起来却特别顺心愉悦——对于莫言来说，收到莫露的信和捉弄弟弟是她繁忙的生活中最开心的两件事。  
  
十一岁那年的八月份，莫言专门跑去莫露家拜访了她。  
  
两个女孩走在莫露家种满花草的后院里——都不是什么名贵的草木，大部分甚至是普通麻瓜家里可以看到的——聊了很久，坐在莫露最爱的那棵大相思树下。莫言长长地松了口气，说着去了霍格沃茨估计自己会轻松很多很多。  
  
莫露看着她，微笑着说为她感到高兴。  
  
后来，坐在霍格沃茨特快上的时候，莫言才突然意识到莫露恐怕是羡慕，或者嫉妒自己的。因为自己可以毫无顾忌地坐上霍格沃茨特快，只要自己拼一拼，就肯定可以，而莫露她……  
  
莫言嘟起嘴，觉得无奈，但是她无能为力。  
  
五年后，当莫言接到莫露的飞鸽传书，请求莫言把自己带去英国的时候，莫言的第一反应并不是莫露怎么逃婚了，而是太好了这个我可以帮她。  
  
这大概就是哈利认识莫露之前，所发生的一切。  
  
莫露请求自己的表妹把自己带来英国其实并不是什么周密计划的一部分，只是她无处可去，只能先逃到英国来。  
  
她从未料到，生活平平淡淡地对了她十七年以后，会对她突然来了个态度大转折。  
  
她并不认为自己是个感情丰富的人，甚至她觉得恐怕是冷漠的，当年是莫言的热情让她招架不住地展露出了自己与她的相同之处。其他时候在家里，在学校里，她周围几乎是真空的，她自己也不在乎这些，乐得体味孤独的感觉。在平静的孤独之中，她吸收知识的效率非常高，后来她发现自己对药剂方面有兴趣，开始长期把自己关在自己的房间里埋头研究试验。  
  
所以她的生活，就像一杯加了几粒盐的白水，无味之中带着几不可察的咸涩。  
  
后来，她认识了西弗勒斯·普林斯。  
  
说实话，莫露以前还真没怎么体会过与人合作呢，除了有一次与莫言一起去山里抓了一只 。  
  
所以，咳，她大概这辈子都不会感受到有一个不合拍的搭档会是什么感觉了。  
  
她与西弗勒斯的合作是非常简单的：各做各的，每天晚餐后两个小时交流总结。  
  
普林斯家族那间魔药实验室里估计一天都不会有一句人话。  
  
莫露对此一点感觉都没有，但与形形色色的人合作过的西弗勒斯可是感觉到了什么。  
  
一个词，舒服。  
  
他自己根本料不到与这个来自中国的女孩的合作会如此……“西弗勒斯”，他找不到形容词，只能说这是他最中意的合作方式。  
  
该干什么就干什么，不要废话，而且合作是交流经验，不是我来帮你。  
  
西弗勒斯在一个月后就爱上了这次合作，更何况进展还如此喜人。  
  
再两个月过去，有一天晚餐的时候，西弗勒斯僵硬地说：“言小姐，我很享受与你合作的过程。”  
  
这会把全英国魔法界的巫师吓得检查自己是不是在做梦。  
  
可惜莫露不是英国魔法界的，哈哈。  
  
她对上西弗勒斯的视线，后者正因自己使用了几乎从未用过的“享受”一词而反刍自己是不是选词不当，莫露想了一下，然后开口：“我也是，普林斯先生，很高兴。”  
  
“所以，你以前在中国的时候有合作伙伴吗？”西弗勒斯不由自主地问。  
  
莫露被逗乐了，虽然她没有笑出来：“当然没有，我一直是一个人。”  
  
西弗勒斯微微吃了一惊：“老师呢？”  
  
“我上的学校不教那么多，我也不想去问，自己静下心琢磨，我还没遇到过解决不了的问题。”莫露耸肩。  
  
西弗勒斯在第二天的晚餐时跟莫露说：“我也是。”  
  
西弗勒斯其实也是一杯加了盐粒的水，只是他被加的是粗盐，并且加得更多。  
  
——————————  
  
“……你不爱他，对吧，露。”  
  
莫露看着自己最亲爱的妹妹，露出一个笑容，她笑起来很美很美，只是她几乎从来不笑：“你今天真漂亮，言。”  
  
莫言也露出一个微笑来，她扯下手上的丝绸手套，小手指弯成一个钩子。  
  
莫露扑哧笑出声，也扯下了自己手上的手套。两只小手指钩在一起。  
  
“要幸福，我亲爱的姐姐。”  
  
“我很幸福，妹妹，这是我想要的生活。”  
  
哈利的脑袋出现在门口：“美丽而幸福的女士们，你们的时间到了。”


	13. 番外八：十九年后的圣诞节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵魂伴侣不会被任何时空、规矩、伦理所牵绊。

“……真的要这么做吗？”  
  
德拉科看了自己的丈夫犹豫不决的表情，不由得叹了口气，他自己也不太确定啊，“你又不是不知道，Dean的守护神是蛇，Sam的守护神是狮子，毫无疑问的守护神互换，我赌上马尔福这个姓氏他们两个就是老师他们。”  
  
“这个我知道……但是……”哈利揉了揉眉心，果然还是自己上了年纪无法接受这种打破常规伦理的事情吗？  
  
“这样的灵魂伴侣是不会被任何时空、规矩、伦理所牵绊的，这你也知道，哈利。”德拉科面无表情地说，事实上，他自己也不太愿意直面他即将打算做的事情。  
  
“我知道，我知道的，德拉科。”哈利揉了一把脸，“我能感觉到该这么做，但真的要做的时候还是……”  
  
德拉科搂住伴侣的肩膀，下巴搁在哈利略微有点泛灰的头发上：“我知道，我知道，我也是这么觉得的，哈利……  
  
“但是，这么做，总比让他们背负着血缘的重担要好些。”  
  
“恩……”  
  
——————————  
  
“你们想好了？”  
  
赫敏抱着罗伊纳的手札，认真地注视着两位挚友。  
  
哈利和德拉科点点头，德拉科刚要开口解释，赫敏就摆摆手：“不用，我都明白，我是支持你们的。而且，我几年前跟言聊过这件事，她也支持，也就是说……所有知情的人，都支持。其实要我说，现在最难的那部分是如何告诉Dean和Sam。”  
  
现任拉文克劳院长瞬间看到现任格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下去……  
  
“薇薇安在上，你们俩长辈怎么一点儿考量都没有啊！”赫敏皱起鼻子嫌弃地说——她嫌弃了一辈子，不差多这么一次，“多亏我和言还想过，真是不知道如果没有我们两个你们要怎么活。”  
  
说着，赫敏转身去寻找什么东西，哈利侧头小声对德拉科说：“我打赌没了罗伊纳和赫尔加，戈德里克和萨拉查也没办法活……”  
  
——————————  
  
“父亲！”  
  
“爸爸！”  
  
在庄园门口迎接孩子们的德拉科和哈利被热情的孩子撞了满怀。哈利蹲下轻抚莉莉那长长的黑发，笑着问：“莉莉这个学期过得怎么样啊？”  
  
“爸爸你好无聊哦，你和我们天天都能在霍格沃茨见面诶。”扑在德拉科怀里的卢修斯翻了个白眼，说。  
  
哈利石化了……德拉科忍俊不禁地拍了卢修斯的脑袋一下：“你爸爸是在关心你们，卢修斯。”  
  
“哥哥他们回来了吗？”莉莉牵着哈利的手一边往大厅走（是她在拽着哈利）一边急切地问。  
  
“还没呢，他们明天才能回来。”哈利笑着跟在自己13岁的女儿身后，“不过……”  
  
“Neal哥哥！！！”  
  
哈利的“不过”还没说出口呢，自家女儿就发出了一声绝对不淑女的尖叫，松开了牵着爸爸的手跑向一个穿着一身小西服的男孩，男孩笑着抱住扑过来的女孩转了个圈圈，然后绅士般地吻了一下莉莉的手背：“我尊贵的百合花小姐，这么久不见你变得更加美丽了。”  
  
德拉科揉了揉一脸“我妹妹被那个自以为是的孔雀拐走了”的卢修斯的金发，刚要开口安慰，就发现“安慰内容”自己出现了：  
  
“莉莉姐姐？卢修斯哥哥？你们从霍格沃茨回来啦！”  
  
一只金色的小豆丁滚到了内心宽面条泪的卢修斯面前，卢修斯一把把才七岁的妹妹抱起来亲亲亲：“茜茜有没有想哥哥呀？”同时在心里发誓一定要好好从娃娃抓起，告诉茜茜宝贝不要接近父亲和哥哥除外的任何雄性生物！看她长得多美呀……  
  
“莉莉和卢修斯长得好快呀！”  
  
刚刚把茜茜带出来的就是伊丽莎白，她把莉莉从自家儿子不知道从哪里自学成才得跟他名字的来源者一样的装模作样中拽过来细细地打量：“哈利啊，莉莉真是越长越像你了，这双眼睛简直一模一样！”  
  
是的，莉莉有一双神似哈利，以及她祖母莉莉的翡翠绿眼眸，与Dean的湖绿、Sam的榛绿都不一样，这使得她在茜茜出生之前是全家的小公主——不对，这好像并没有什么联系，莉莉分明是第一个女孩，所以理所应当地，三个哥哥对他是百般宠爱，不过当然了，比起萨拉查·布莱克那个恐怖的妹控还是小巫见大巫。  
  
“不是我说，哈利，德拉科，莉莉和卢修斯一个像哈利一个像德拉科，比Sam和Dean像多了！”伊丽莎白又抱着金发灰眼的卢修斯看了好一会儿，最后下结论说。  
  
“要我说，是生多了之后轻车熟路了。”伊威尔从侧花园里走过来，说，刚刚他与彼得在花园里聊天，他对这位退休了的前纽约精英特警组组长的经历很感兴趣。  
  
“汤姆！”哈利狠狠地瞪了伊威尔一眼，“你擅自把Dean和Sam弄去美国我还没找你算账呢！”  
  
于是乎，我们伟大的伊威尔·前黑魔王·前魔法部部长·弟控·斯莱特林很没骨气地，躲到了自家老婆身后……  
  
“哈利啊，Dean和Sam他们想去美国游历也没什么不好的对不对。”赫敏无奈地给一提起两个大儿子就火大的哈利顺毛。  
  
“可他们是去干那种事情！”哈利急躁地小声说，生怕其他两个孩子听见，“我有时真的弄不清他们俩到底是老师他们转世还是Winchester兄弟转世！”  
  
伊丽莎白默默地凑过来：“我能理解哈利的心情，当年发现查理她去麻瓜界是干那行的时候我也气得发狂。不过哈利啊，他们是两个人，而且那么优秀，不会出事的。”  
  
——更不用说你和德拉科塞给他们的那些护身符了……  
  
“好了好了，趁那些大孩子还没来，我们提前透露给我们可爱的小家伙们一个秘密！”德拉科看到哈利和伊威尔又开始纠结那件事，拍了拍手把几个孩子的注意力吸引到自己这边来。  
  
“秘密？难道是哈利伯父又有小宝宝了？”Neal说着回头看了一眼气鼓鼓的哈利的腹部。  
  
德拉科：……我倒是想要来着。  
  
“难道是今年期末考试试题？”卢修斯狐疑地问，“不不不父亲我绝对不需要那个！”  
  
德拉科：……你有这个觉悟就好。  
  
“难道是哥哥他们有女朋友了？”莉莉皱着眉头苦苦思索，“他们会不会从此就不回家了一天到晚只会陪着女朋友啊？”  
  
德拉科：……这个你大概永远都不用担心。  
  
“难道是今年圣诞节有什么特别节目？”茜茜眨着大眼睛好奇地问。  
  
梅林的围裙！果然是心思纯净的小孩子才能猜出来吗？！德拉科默默捂脸，其他三个你们，你们为什么要这么早熟啊……  
  
“茜茜猜对了！今晚有加餐！”德拉科努力地维持脸上的笑容不要变成“你们三个离茜茜远点不要带坏她”，对他的小天使笑着说。  
  
茜茜欢呼一声扑到父亲的臂弯里，其他三个小大人则一脸鄙夷。  
  
卢修斯：“不会又是什么‘扮圣诞老人和他的助手去孤儿院发礼物’吧？父亲你知道你那是在抢麻瓜志愿者们的活儿吧？”  
  
莉莉：“不会又是什么无聊的‘城堡寻宝游戏’吧？父亲你知道我们有多熟悉家里和霍格沃茨吧？”  
  
Neal：“德拉科叔叔，虽然我以前只来马尔福-波特庄园过过两次圣诞节，有一次还因为太小记不清，但是我记得的那次，您和哈利叔叔策划的‘圣诞野餐’可一点都不令人享受……”  
  
德拉科：……你们这些小孩子能不能不要这么挑三拣四！  
  
但是我们的德拉科·完美父亲·马尔福还是不得不维持面部表情的和善可亲，他给了卢修斯的脑袋一个爆栗，说：“为了让你们能的到最想要的圣诞礼物，我和你们爸爸可是费劲心血，今年，解开我、哈利、赫敏出的谜语，你们就能得到你们内心深处最想要的东西。”  
  
卢修斯：“……”  
  
莉莉：“……”  
  
Neal：“……”  
  
茜茜：“哇！爸爸好厉害！茜茜最想要我的莲儿变成粉红色的，可以吗？”  
  
你们，你们三个家伙对你们父亲的能力有点认可好不好！我们可是霍格沃茨“新四巨头”啊！你们一脸“骗小孩子的东西”的表情是干什么？！  
  
德拉科艰难地维持微笑，揉了揉自家小天使的金发，说：“莲儿身上已经穿满粉红色的衣饰了，茜茜，家养小精灵还是维持它们本来的肤色比较好。不过莲儿那么喜欢你，也许会愿意圣诞节那天为你变成粉红色的。”  
  
茜茜·小天使·粉色系爱好者·马尔福小小地欢呼了一下，随即担忧起来，揪着德拉科的袖口，说：“不过，如果我解不开谜语怎么办……”  
  
“不会的，我们的茜茜这么聪明，”德拉科亲了茜茜的小脸蛋一下，“爸爸和赫敏阿姨不会为难你的~”继而他盯着三个一脸质疑的小家伙，说，“这可是我们研究了一个月的魔法阵，绝对是有效的！”  
  
其实呢，赫敏和莫言的灵感来源于很多很多年以前，霍格沃茨的那次完美圣诞节中的“禁林探险”，她们翻出来了当年罗伊纳与拉文克劳们设计的魔法阵，进行了修改和提升。  
  
德拉科在与三个小大人拌嘴的时候，还是忍不住与哈利交换了一个忧虑的眼神。  
  
——————————  
  
Dean和Sam拿着分给他们的谜语，觉得绝对是因为这个谜语太难了所以他们两人解决一个。  
  
世界上最伟大的魔法是什么？  
  
喂喂，这是什么问题啊，学术问题还是哲学问题？  
  
“萨尔，最厉害的黑魔法是什么？”Dean·戈德里克·马尔福趴在Sam·萨拉查·波特的肩膀上问，不要问他们为什么他们喜欢用中间名称呼对方，他们就是喜欢！而且除了罗伊纳和赫尔加不许别人叫……  
  
“蠢狮子，魔法是没有止境的，天外有天，永远不会有‘最厉害’这种东西。比如据罗伊纳·拉文克劳的手札，戈德里克·格兰芬多曾经在某个极度紧急的境况下发明了一种前无古人后无来者的杀伤力极强的白巫术。”  
  
“哦……”Dean吐吐舌头，“那就是哲学问题了？难道是时间？”  
  
Sam挑眉，把故意冲着自己耳朵吹气的某狮子推开，“这倒有点道理了，但应该没有这么简单。”  
  
大厅另一头传来了茜茜兴奋的尖叫——她得到了一群粉红色的蒲绒绒，这些小家伙正在啃德拉科的袍脚。而不远处，罗伊纳·斯莱特林进入了焦躁状态——开玩笑，就算是真正的罗伊纳·拉文克劳转世，赫敏·格兰杰，哈利·波特，德拉科·马尔福联手想了一整天的迷题也不是那么容易解开的。  
  
第二个解开谜语的是赫尔加·布莱克，她得到了一封遗失已久的信和她母亲的日记——莫言的日记一直都不知道被她自己藏在了哪里，哪怕她离去之后都没人找到——而那封信嘛，据可靠消息，罗伊纳说，与某个男子有关，嘿嘿嘿……  
  
罗伊纳竟然是最后一个解开谜语的——甚至比Dean和Sam还慢——她得到的是一个幻境，所以大家也就无从知晓那到底是什么，唯一确定的是罗伊纳从幻境里出来就把自己关到了卧室里面。  
  
圣诞节之后，比罗伊纳·斯莱特林有了男朋友这件事情更令人惊讶的是哈利和德拉科竟然首肯Dean和Sam去美国作“自由职业者”——大家都知道这是什么意思对吧——要知道，两年前哈利得知两兄弟在伊威尔的帮助下偷偷跑去美国之后可是发了几十年来最大的一次火。  
  
Dean和Sam在离开之前，有向他们的父亲道歉。  
  
莉莉和卢修斯则一直没有明白为什么父亲们会突然同意他们的哥哥们离开英国魔法界去美国，也没有明白为什么哥哥们要向父亲们道歉。  
  
不过呢，他们经常在假日回来，圣诞节则一定会回来。  
  
后来，他们甚至在美国出版了他们写的小说，关于某些奇妙而惊险的经历。  
  
反正哈利和德拉科一直坚信他们的两个大儿子就是戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林的转世，不过是没了记忆的而已。  
  
而灵魂伴侣，是永远无法拆散的。


	14. 番外九：九十年后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “发生了不少事，但比起九十年这个长度来说，也并没有那么紧张。”

莫言的坟墓最后还是被迁回了中国，对于莫氏来说，他们能允许莫言在霍格沃茨下葬就已经够大度的了。  
  
这个结果并没有令所有知情的人惊讶，毕竟莫言是东方的灵魂，没有理由不落叶归根。  
  
令人惊讶的，是霍格沃茨新四巨头中的另外三位并未对此表示任何挽留或不舍，这着实让他们的孩子奇怪了一段时间，尤其是赫尔加布莱克和路易斯布莱克。  
  
在莫言下葬于霍格沃茨背后的山谷时，参加葬礼的人屈指可数：雷古勒斯、哈利、德拉科、赫敏、莫露、伊丽莎白、查理、秋，带着他们的孩子们。赫敏为她宣读了追悼词，莫露在她的坟前献上了第一束非洲菊——莫言之前说过给她坟前送花只许送非洲菊。  
  
围在墓边的人渐渐离开，为哈利、德拉科、赫敏还有莫露留出与莫言相处的空间。  
  
哈利凝视着墓碑，但却在出神：“你们还记得邓不利多校长曾经说过的话吗？那句……”  
  
“死亡，不过是另一段伟大的冒险。”赫敏点点头，说。  
  
“别看言她是赫奇帕奇的院长，可是我总觉得她是极爱冒险的。” 莫露跪坐在墓碑边轻抚着石碑，像是说给另外三人听，又像是在说给自己听，“大概这就是她成了我们中最先进入下一段冒险的那个的原因吧。  
  
“谢谢你，言，谢谢你带我冒险。”  
  
已经满头银发的东方女子闭上眼睛，靠在了石碑边，神态平和，就像百年前她会与莫言偷偷溜到树林中肩并肩坐在树下时那样。  
  
送走了因为葬礼到访的亲友们，新霍格沃茨四巨头剩下的三人回到校长室，哈利请家养小精灵送上了茶。  
  
“我觉得，这有点……不近人情。”坐在邓布利多和戈德里克曾经坐过的位置上，哈利端起茶杯，犹豫了许久，最后还是说出了他的感受。  
  
德拉科沉吟了一会儿，说：“可是我们的离开是绝对不能让我们四个之外的人知道的，当年老师他们离开他们的孩子和学生们肯定也是艰难的。”  
  
“你说得倒轻松，德拉科！言可算是我们中最难放下的了，不是雷古勒斯去世了她就无牵无挂了或是怎么样。”哈利瞪了一眼爱人。  
  
赫敏叹了口气，开口：“虽说当年罗伊纳和赫尔加都一生未婚，但是就我所知，起码罗伊纳是有放不下的恋人的。”  
  
“什么？！”  
  
“什么？！”  
  
赫敏成功地把两位男性友人的注意力吸引走了。  
  
“我可没兴趣跟你们分享我老师告诉我的那些故事，”赫敏撇了一眼两个充满好奇心的老家伙——都多大了还八卦，“我只是告诉你们当年罗伊纳也是割舍了很大一部分的。”  
  
“哇，那当年罗伊纳和赫尔加为什么没有因为嫉妒戈德里克和萨拉查而让他们两个分居两地啊？”哈利卖老师好奇宝宝波特提出了一个颇有建设性的问题。  
  
“因为就算这么做了，也只会让她们自己受到更多的伤害。”德拉科默默捂脸，“我终于明白当年我和他们住在一起的那几年为什么罗伊纳和赫尔加能那么熟练而理直气壮地指使萨拉查和戈德里克了……”  
  
转了一下食指令方糖自己跳入茶杯，赫敏隐隐觉得这几年自己越来越甜口了。心满意足地喝下甜丝丝的红茶，她向后靠入柔软的椅子靠背中。“而失去能令人更加珍惜，不是吗。  
  
“当然，你这种占有欲爆棚的龙种不算在内，德拉科。”  
  
被点名了的马尔福一点都不因为自己被点了名而羞愧，反而搂住了身边人的肩膀，扬起下巴无比欠揍地露出一个笑容：“一条龙永远不会放手他的珍宝。”  
  
赫敏翻了个白眼：“得了得了，敢问你家珍宝准备好后天的纪念演讲的稿子了吗？”  
  
“你在转换话题啊格兰杰女士……”德拉科的话还没说完就被拉文克劳继承人的眼刀杀了回去，哈利不由得笑出声来，他点点头接过话题：“写好了，真是有点难以相信，已经这么久了。”  
  
“你是指伊威尔已经去世这么久了还是我们已经……毕业这么久了？”赫敏顿了顿，还是没有直接提起当年与突如其来的教廷的战斗。  
  
“大概都是吧。”哈利摘下眼睛揉了揉鼻梁，“伊威尔去世三十年了，而我们已经毕业，我算算，九十二年了……是只有我这么觉得吗？这九十二年过得像流水一样，就好像最灿烂的日子已经花在了我们还在上学的七年里似的。”  
  
赫敏挑起眉毛：“哈利，你是在含沙射影表示做霍格沃茨的教职工的无聊程度吗？”  
  
被针对了的男巫哭丧着脸，颇为孩子气的表情在已经垂垂老矣的脸上竟然并不怎么违和：“Mione，你知道我的意思的……况且，当校长真的不怎么有趣啊！那么多乱七八糟的行政事务，除此之外我还带了那么多年的黑魔法防御术，我不是说教孩子们无聊，孩子们简直是支撑我教书的动力。”  
  
德拉科拢了拢哈利耳边的碎发，头发变灰之后的哈利并没有用魔咒或者魔药保持原来的发色，而是养长了头发并开始习惯性加柔顺咒，虽然从某种意义上这与曾经的老校长阿不思邓布利多有点像，但哈利到目前为止都还没有养一把长胡子（并打上蝴蝶结）的打算。与之相反，德拉科和赫敏则一直保持了各自原来的发色，赫敏则亦改变了发型，愈发习惯把长发盘起来。  
  
“而伟大的哈利波特校长是想得到我的称赞吗？”赫敏一点也不为所动，“哈利，我想这么说很久了，你不觉得你有点往邓布利多校长的方向发展吗——我不是说服装偏好方面，当然。”  
  
“我似乎听到有人提到我这个糟老头子的名字了？”  
  
“邓布利多校长！”哈利回头，下意识地站起身，只见墙上挂着的那副画着大礼堂校长椅、属于霍格沃茨上上任校长但却一直是空着的油画中出现了一个穿着浅紫色长袍的身影。  
  
由于除了哈利他们和四巨头知晓邓布利多后来的去处，为邓布利多画肖像的巫师老老实实地画了这位伟大的霍格沃茨校长最为人熟知的形态，这也导致了——  
  
“哦，我都要怀疑当时离开的时候那年轻模样的我是否真正存在过了。”邓布利多颇有些沮丧地摸着自己的长胡子，“好久不见了，孩子们。”  
  
德拉科眨眨眼睛，怎么说他们也早就过了“孩子”的年龄段了吧，但若要说邓布利多用别的称呼喊他们，似乎又总会觉得不那么对劲？想着，他忍不住笑了。  
  
“久到我们也跟您一个年纪了。”赫敏笑着，也站起身表示了敬意。  
  
画框里的老人摆摆手：“别费劲站起来啦，我不过是个已经死了的老家伙，不值得不值得。”  
  
捕捉到关键词的现任校长瞪大了眼睛：“‘已经死了’？对不起，校长，我……”  
  
半月形镜片后面的蓝眼睛愉快地闪烁着，邓布利多扶着木质椅子的扶手缓缓坐下：“我不是精灵，哈利，就算去了传说中的西域，我也是会死的。不过不得不承认，我并不介意这个，毕竟如果一直在那边的话，我就没法回来看到你们了。”说着他眨了眨眼，“我第一个决定造访的相框就是这个，真高兴能见到你们，因为说实话，在那边，时间的流逝很难有具体的体会。”  
  
“已经过去九十多年了，从您离开之后。”德拉科缓缓地说，“发生了不少事，但比起九十年这个长度来说，也并没有那么紧张。”  
  
“啊，我想也差不多，”邓布利多的手指在椅子扶手上轻轻敲打着，“我和盖勒特算是又过了一辈子呢，这真是额外的恩赐。如果你们不介意的话，也许我可以和我亲爱的老学生们来一次悠长的下午茶？我想我应该能从其他地方给自己弄来一点柠檬雪宝……”  
  
“乐意之至，校长。”哈利几乎忍不住自己嘴角的弧度。  
  
在晚年，与一位自己幼年时的长辈聊天，是一件奇妙而带着浓浓怀旧气息的事儿，但毫无疑问也不乏愉快。邓布利多在最后摸着胡子笑呵呵地说自己对身边发生的事情的控制欲真是过了九十年都还没改过来，作为画像他毫无疑问也不可能能改得掉了，只希望霍格沃茨以后的校长不要嫌自己烦人。  
  
哈利望着画像里的老人，一时间恍惚得似乎能飘起来，他是见过这幅画像的，在那遥远而模糊不已、如今比一场梦都没有实感的“上一次”的时候。  
  
而如今他坐在这里。  
  
“我喜欢你现在的造型，哈利。”邓布利多一边收起刚刚装着甜食的盘子一边说，哈利忍不住想起刚刚赫敏说自己“往邓布利多校长的方向发展”。  
  
收拾好画像里的东西之后，老人站起身理了理长袍：“好啦，感谢你们陪我这个与时代脱节的老头子享用了一顿美好的下午茶，我现在打算去我的其他画像里转一转，就先失陪了……”  
  
“邓布利多校长。”  
  
被霍格沃茨最聪明的女巫喊住，邓布利多露出一个了然的笑容：“格兰杰女士果然敏锐过人：你是想问我有没有听到我露面之前你们的谈话吧？”  
  
赫敏微微歪头：“如果您听到了，就会理解我为何如此谨慎。”  
  
“既然被问到，我自然不能对你们说谎，”邓布利多双手交握在腹前，就像他经常做的那样，“我的确无心之间听到了，但我不会对任何人或者油画里的人说这件事，也不会以任何方式把这件事传播出去。格兰杰小姐自然知道，油画可以被改动，但对画像施一忘皆空是没有用的。”  
  
“这样大概也足够了，谢谢您。”赫敏点头致意，“能有一位我们都敬爱的人知道我们会在离开后再回来，似乎也是令人心中宽慰的一件事。”  
  
哈利忍不住大大地咧开了嘴：“的确如此呢。”德拉科亦对老校长点头致意。  
  
“虽然这么说有点班门弄斧，毕竟你们才是霍格沃茨的继承人，但Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home.”  
  
大约是霍格沃茨目前历史中任期最坎坷且一波三折的老校长张开手臂，像是要给三人一个拥抱。


End file.
